MMPR Orange Ranger: The movie
by CT311998
Summary: This is my version of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie with Sophie in it as the Orange Ranger.
1. Learning about Ivan Ooze

**A/N: Here's chapter one of the movie, and they will at least six in total for it.**

* * *

 _Centuries ago, a legendary interdimensional being  
know as ZORDON came the city of Angel Grove  
 _to establish a Command Center for his  
never-ending struggle against evil.__

 _With the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5,  
the noble master sought out seven extraordinary  
teenagers and gave them the power to transform  
into a super human fighting force. In time of  
great need, the young heroes could use their  
powers to call upon colossal assault  
vehicles called ZORDS._

 _The identity of the seven remained a guarded secret.  
Today, that tradition continues..._

 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie**

* * *

A plane soared through the sky above Angel Grove. Abroad the plane, were nine teenagers: Rocky DeSantos, Kimberly Ann Hart, Sophie Davis, William 'Billy' Cranston, Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Farkas 'Bulk' Bulkmeyer and Eugene 'Skull' Skullovitch. Unknown to Bulk and Skull, the other seven were the Power Rangers who had fought against Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and protected the planet. The reason they were all on the plane was because they were all taking part in a sky-diving charity event for the observatory.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rocky cheered, getting up. "Come on, we're outta here!"

"Easy, Rocky." Kimberly said, as the others got up.

"Yeah, hold your horses." Sophie chuckled, putting her parachute on.

"Alright, guys. we're 15 seconds from the target zone." Tommy informed the others.

"Whoo-hoo!" Aisha cheered, as Bulk and Skull finally got up.

"All right, pinheads, the Stealth Eagle's about to fly." Bulk said.

"Ditto for the Swooping Swallow." Skull said.

"Well, lead on, flyboys." Aisha told them.

"If your brave enough?" Sophie asked.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, and then opened the door, and looked down at the clouds.

"That's a lotta air!" Skull said loudly.

"After you, Skull!" Bulk said.

"What are you? Crazy?" Skull questioned. "This was your idea!"

"Hey, guys." Kimberly said, making them turn around. "You might want to slip those on."

She pointed to two parachutes behind her, which were similar to what the others had put on.

"Good idea." Bulk and Skull said together.

They then went to put their chutes on, while the rest put their helmets on.

"All right, guys." Billy said, checking his watch. "We're three seconds away from the target zone."

Aisha then walked to the door.

"Aisha, you're up." Tommy said.

"Yes!" Aisha said, before jumping out. "Stylin'!"

She then flipped so her whole body like she was lying down on her stomach.

"On your tail!" Adam yelled, jumping out. "Whoo!"

"All systems go!" Billy yelled, jumping out.

"Yee-haw!" Sophie shouted, jumping out.

"Banzai!" Rocky shouted, jumping out. "Whoo-hoo!"

Tommy and Kimberly both then walked to the door together, Tommy holding a board.

"Show 'em your stuff." Kimberly told Tommy.

"You got it. Surf's up!" Tommy yelled, jumping out. "Whoo-hoo! Yeah!"

Kimberly then turned around to Bulk and Skull.

"Catch you on the flip side." she said, before jumping out backwards.

Tommy then surfed his way down, as Adam and Billy tried to slow down. Sophie then bent her knees to back flip in the air, and then Kimberly moved one of her legs back and spun around. Billy then spun around diagonally in the air, and then Aisha flipped herself backwards a few times, with her legs apart, and then Kimberly did the same thing but with her legs together, as Rocky and Billy both passed her. Aisha then side rolled in the air as Rocky and Sophie both passed her trying to slow themselves down, and then Tommy spun around in the air with his feet still on the board.

Billy then tried to slow himself down, as Rocky spun around with his arms out, and then Adam did the same thing. Aisha then forward flipped in the air, while Sophie back flipped, and Rocky lowered himself. Tommy then spun his board some more, while Adam spun around diagonally and the hovered above a cloud, and then all seven of them gathered together in a circle. (Sophie was between Kimberly and Adam)

"Yeah! All right!" Rocky laughed.

"Come on!" Billy laughed. "Yeah!"

"All right, guys, let's break!" Tommy said.

The seven of them then broke apart, and then Billy opened his chute, followed by Rocky, then Sophie, Adam, Aisha, Kimberly and finally Tommy.

* * *

On the ground, may people were gathered around to see the parachutists land on the marked target area, which was shaped like a target board.

 _"With the arrival of Ryan's Comet just two days, the Angel Grove jump-a-thon will breathe new life into the old observatory."_ said the PA announcer. _"Tickets to see the comet are at the fire department booth. And now, folks, raise your eyes in the skies, cause here comes to team from Angel Grove High!"_

Everyone looked up and cheered at the seven teens. Among the crowd was a boy named Fred Kelman, who was a friend of the Rangers - although he didn't know who they were - along with his Dad.

"All right, Dad, pay close attention." Fred said, looking at his Father. "This is how the pros do it."

"Hey, I didn't do so bad." Mr. Kelman said, remembering when he did this.

"You landed in the parking lot." Fred explained. "It was embarrassing."

"Well..." Mr. Kelman said, giving in.

 _"The first of the team is beginning his final approach."_ said the PA announcer, as Adam came down. _"It's Adam! As he rounds the turn, he looks awful low..."_ Adam manged to keep his feet up and hit the target right in the center. _"..but he pulls up just in time to hit the target dead center."_

The crowd then cheered as Sophie came closer to the ground.

 _"Next to show up is Sophie..."_ the PA announcer said, as Sophie landed right in the middle of the target. _"..and she hits the target right in the middle!"_

The crowd then cheered again as Billy came in.

 _"Right behind her is skydiver Billy..."_ the PA announcer said, as Billy landed right on the target. _"..who manages a prefect landing!"_

The crowd cheered again as Kimberly came in.

 _"Skydiver number four is Kimberly!"_ said the PA announcer, as Kimberly lands right in on the target. _"Her landing was flawless!"_

Rocky then came down.

 _"And here comes Rocky..."_ said the PA announcer, as Rocky lifted his feet up and touched the middle of the target. _"..who lands right on target! And here comes Aisha!"_ Aisha then landed right on the target. _"She makes it a perfect six out of six landing and tries the 1986 record."_

The crowd then all looked up at Tommy, who was still in the air.

 _"So now it's all up to Tommy_ _Oliver."_ said the PA announcer. _"Can he make it seven for seven?"_

"Yeah! Go, Tommy!" Fred cheered.

Tommy then got closer to the ground.

 _"He's making his final approach. Looks a bit wide, but still okay."_ the PA announcer said. _"Almost to the ground now. Can he do it?"_ Tommy then landed his board right in the center of the target. _"He does!"_ Everyone then cheered. _"The Angel Grove team sets a new city record. Way to go guys!"_

Fred and his Father then high-fived each other.

"Let's go!" Fred said.

"OK." his Father agreed.

The then made they way over to Tommy, who was now sorting out his parachute.

 _"Remember folks, Ryan's Comet will be passing in just two days."_ the PA announcer reminded everyone.

"Looking good up there." Fred told Tommy.

Tommy then laughed as they hit hands together. "Thanks, man. Hey, maybe next time you can join us." he said smiling.

"Really?" Fred asked, before turning to his Father. "Could I?"

"Yeah, well, we'll talk about that, Fred... in about 10 or 12 years, alright?" Mr. Kelman questioned.

Fred rolled his eyes while Tommy chuckled.

"Hey, congratulations, Tommy." Mr. Kelman said, shaking Tommy's hand. "The observatory just got a new lease on life. That's great, huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks, man." Tommy thanked.

"Awesome, Ryan's Comet is passing over in two days!" Fred said.

"Guys, we did it!" Kimberly announced, as the others joined them.

"That was awesome, Tommy." Billy complemented.

"Wonderful." Aisha complemented.

"Incredible." Sophie complemented.

"Thanks, guys. You too, man." Tommy said.

"Hey, has anybody seen Bulk and Skull?" Billy asked, looking up in the sky after noticing Bulk and Skull were missing.

"I thought they were behind, Kim." Sophie said, turning to Kimberly. "Didn't you jump last?"

"Yeah, I did." Kimberly said. "But I don't know what happened."

"Ernie's serving a free desert with lunch. They probably landed on the roof." Aisha joked, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Back on the plane, Bulk and Skull were still putting their parachutes on.

"You guys better hurry up and jump." the pilot said, annoyingly. "We're running out of fuel."

"I gotta be the eagle." Bulk said, putting his on. "I'm gonna be the eagle."

"Be the swallow!" Skull said, before putting his helmet on. "Be the swallow."

He then put his chute on, when Bulk turned to him.

"Come on, baby!" Bulk said.

They both jumped out together and screamed very loudly.

"Hey! Hey, let go of me!" Bulk yelled, as Skull had kept hold of him.

"I want my mommy!" Skull screamed.

* * *

On the ground, the Rangers had now all changed into their normal clothes and were roller-skating through the city.

"Whoo! Rock and roll!" Tommy said, as some Dove's flew off near them.

Billy and Aisha then high-fived each other as they came towards some trees near some benches - Billy and Kimberly doing some jump moves as they past them. They then got into a line as they passed by the monorail track near the lake, and then went into the park.

"Huh!" Billy grunted, jumping forward.

"Air time!" Tommy yelled, doing the same.

"Coming your way!" Kimberly called, doing the same.

Sophie and Rocky then did the same thing, and then they were on the other side of the lake, and saw the monorail moving along the track. They then all skated down a set of steps, with Adam, Rocky and Sophie going backwards, and then they went past a bridge.

"Hey, let's take a short-cut." Tommy suggested, as they went into a ally.

"Right behind you." Kimberly said.

They then entered a construction site, and then Tommy and Kimberly jumped and went past some workers. Sophie and Aisha then followed, then Billy, Rocky, and then finally Adam who was at the back. As they skated though the place, Bulk and Skull started descending towards the ground nearby in the construction site.

"Hey, this doesn't look like the target landing zone!" Skull said, as workers began to look at them. "Huh? Where's the free food?"

"You idiot." Bulk said. "All your kicking and screaming threw off the Stealth Eagle's sense of direction."

"Stealth Eagle?" Skull questioned. "Lame duck is more like it."

They then both hit the ground with dozens of workers looking at them.

"Hey!" one of them called.

"Uh-oh." Bulk muttered, as he and Skull looked at each other.

"You guys, what do you think you're doing?" the worker asked, walking towards them.

"Uh..." Bulk muttered, taking off his sunglasses while Skull took his helmet off. "We're from the Angel Grove Building Inspectors office."

"Yeah. That building's suppose to be over there!" Skull said, pointing behind him and then in front of him.

"Yeah." Bulk said, before eyeing a worker. "And what's that man doing over there without proper foot protection?"

"Who's in charge around here, huh?" Skull asked.

"Huh?" Bulk repeated.

"Huh?" Skull repeated.

"Huh?" Bulk repeated.

"Hey, Dave!" another worker called, getting Dave's attention. "Come and have a look at this."

"Dave looked back at Bulk and Skull.

"Go on, Dave." Skull said.

Dave then went over to the other workers.

"Ha, that was a close one." Skull grinned.

"Uh-huh." Bulk agreed.

"You hungry?" Skull asked.

"Always." Bulk replied.

The workers then all gathered around a wired thing in the ground that looked like a manhole cover, but had a weird symbol on it. Dave and another worker then got down onto their knees for a closer look at it.

"What in the world is this?" Dave asked.

"Well, it sure as heck ain't DWP." the other replied.

"Let's get a crane in here." Dave decided, before they both got back up.

A while later, the workers had brought a crane in to pull the thing out of the ground. Dave and the other worker then put the end of the crane onto the thing, with smaller things to fit inside the holes in it.

"Okay, take it up!" the worker ordered.

The other workers backed away slightly while the crane began to lift it up, and then white steam came out from the ground. Four of the workers then moved it way with the cranes help, and then something began to rise up from beneath the steam. As the steam began to leave, the workers saw that it was a big purple egg with a black three-fingered claw around it.

"Incredible." Dave awed. "What do you think it is?"

"No...idea." his friend replied.

The worker then learned in closer and tried to touch it, when purple electricity came out.

"Argghhhh!" he moaned.

He was then thrown backwards onto the ground, causing the rest of the workers to panic and then they ran to him.

"John, you all right?" Dave asked, concerningly.

* * *

The Rangers were now roller-skating by the lake, and then Tommy did a spin jump.

"Hey, guys, let's get something to eat?" Rocky suggested.

"I'm all for that." Sophie admitted.

Their then all heard their communicators beeping.

"Hang on." Tommy said, as they stopped.

They looked around and saw that there were a lot of people around.

"Let's go over there." Tommy said, pointing to an empty spot.

They then skated over to the spot Tommy had pointed at, which was a path with bushes around it, and stopped by them. (Sophie was on Billy's left)

"What's up, Alpha?" Tommy asked, answering his communicator.

 _"Rangers, Zordon needs you at the Command Center."_ Alpha explained. _"It's urgent."_

"We're on our way." Tommy told Alpha.

They all then pressed their communicators and then teleported away.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was wandering around the place panicking, walking from computer to computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! The subtronic interphases are short-circuiting." he exclaimed, looking at the computers. "I have to find a way to alternate the frequency modulators."

The Rangers then arrived and all walked towards him.

"Alpha, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"A massive surge of evil energy is overloading our sensors." Alpha replied. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

Zordon then appeared in his energy tube. "Rangers, you must act swiftly." he said, getting their attention. "The planet is in grave danger."

"Danger from what?" Kimberly asked.

"6,000 years ago a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze ruled the world with a reign of unparalleled terror." Zordon explained. "He was on the verge of completing construction of his ultimate weapons: the Ectomorphincon Titans, twin machines capable of enslaving the entire universe."

"What happened to him?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, how was he stopped?" Sophie asked.

"A group of young warriors like yourselves lured him into a hyperlock chamber and buried him deep underground." Zordon explained. "But now the chamber has been accidently uncovered. You must return it to the depths before it is open and Ivan is released."

"His Ectomorphicons were buried near the chamber." Alpha explained. "If Ivan escapes, he's sure to find them."

"Use extreme caution, Rangers." Zordon advised. "You are dealing with an evil here that is beyond all imagination."

The Rangers then all looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

At the construction site, the big purple egg had been cornered off by the police and two of them had been put on guard duty. One was sitting by the egg asleep in a chair, while the other was walking back with two cups of coffee. He then sat down in his chair and began to open his beaker up to pour into the cups, when four red lights appeared behind him, which then turned into Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar and a pig called Mordant.

"Why do I care about some stupid egg?" Rita asked Zedd, annoyingly, as the guard turned to them, having heard her voice.

"This is no ordinary egg!" Lord Zedd told her.

"Well, I say we hard-boil that thing!" Rita suggested.

"I'm with her." Mordant agreed. "I'm hungry."

"That's cause you're a pig!" Goldar reminded him.

The guard then got up and walked towards his friend. "Hey! Hey, Kurt!" he said, waking Kurt up. "Kurt, take a look at this."

"No need to wake him." Lord Zedd told him. "In fact, why don't you take a little nap yourself?"

He then fired blue lighting out of his staff, which hit the two guards and caused them to pass out.

"Yeah, I could do that. I just choose not to." Mordent admitted.

"Zip you lips." Goldar said rudely, as Lord Zedd began to admire the egg.

"Ah! After 2,000 years of searching... you are finally within my grasp." Lord Zedd awed. And now... let's crack this egg."

He then cast a spell out of his staff on the black claw around the egg, making it move backwards away from the egg. The monsters all watched as the egg then suddenly cracked open, and then split in half, with a small bottom bit left un-cracked.

"Excellent." Lord Zedd grinned.

The egg then fully came open, revealing a purple pool of ooze.

"Yuck!" Mordant disgustingly said.

Rita then dipped his finger into the ooze and then lifted it out, with ooze all over her finger. "What?!" she exclaimed. "You spent 2,000 years looking for a tub of snot?!"

"Patience, motor-mouth." Lord Zedd warned her. "Watch."

The ooze then began to rise up from the pool, which caused Lord Zedd to snigger.

"Yes!" Goldar grinned.

"Cool!" Mordant awed.

The ooze then stopped rising up, and then it changed into a big purple monster who was yawning. He then straighten his neck out, before looking at Lord Zedd and the others and grinned widely.

"Ladies and gentleman! The Ooze is back!" he announced, revealing himself to be Ivan Ooze.

"Yeah!" Goldar cheered.

"He's so handsome!" Rita said, admiring him.

"Why, thank you." Ivan said.

"I am Lord Zedd, sworn enemy of all that is good and decent." Lord Zedd explained to Ivan, introducing himself. "It is a supreme honor to finally meet you."

"How can I ever repay you?" Ivan asked.

"Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar?" Lord Zedd asked Ivan.

Ivan then looked up at the sky and yelled very, very loudly, shooting purple lighting out of his hands as he did.

"I think he's heard of him." Mordant guessed.

Ivan then stopped and looked down at the monsters, looking very angry.

"I want you to destroy Zordon… so that my evil may once again reign supreme!" Lord Zedd explained.

"I will not only destroy him... I will obliterate his entire legacy." Ivan growled. "It will be as if Zordon of Eltar, neve exited!" he shouted, shooting more lighting out of his hand at the sky.

"Finally, a real man!" Rita said, getting Lord Zedd to look at her.

Ivan then blew Rita a kiss while Lord Zedd growled.

"We shall leave you to weave your evil ways." Lord Zedd told Ivan. "Let's go, Rita."

He, Rita, Goldar and Mordant then all turned around and then disappeared, via the same way they arrived. After they left, Ivan began to smell something heading towards him.

"What is that odious stench?" he asked himself, as he sniffed some more. "Smells like... teenagers."


	2. Unwanted Surpises

All seven Rangers arrived at the construction site via teleportation and landed on a pile of rubble, except Billy who just missed it. (Sophie was between Billy and Rocky)

"Anybody see anything?" Aisha asked, as they looked around.

"Let's take a look up there." Tommy suggested, pointing to his right.

They then walked where he pointed, when Sophie stopped.

"Guys, look!" she called.

They all turned and saw the cracked purple egg, and then started walking towards it. They then lifted up the taped fence the guards had put up and then got a sniff of the ooze.

"Ugh!" Rocky groaned, having smell it first.

"What is it?" Aisha asked.

"It reeks." Rocky said disgustingly.

"That's the worst thing I've ever smelled." Sophie admitted, holding her nose.

"Hey!" a voice said, touching Tommy's shoulder.

They all turned around in shock, but then saw it was one of the guards.

"What are you kids doing here?" he questioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um..." Kimberly muttered, holding her hand over her chest. "You haven't by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around here?"

"A morphological being?" the guard asked, confused.

"Yeah." Kimberly replied.

"What the heck is that?" the guard asked.

The Rangers then all look at each other, not knowing how to explain it to him without revealing who they were.

"Wait a second." the guard said, taking his hand off the back of his neck. "Did it look something like this?"

He then turned into Ivan Ooze and then he grinningly chuckled, while the Rangers all freaked out.

"Ew, gross!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Too kind." Ivan said, thinking it was a complement. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised... They call me Ivan Ooze."

"Well, pack your bags, cause we're sending you right back where you came from." Rocky told Ivan, pointing at him.

"Gee, a teenager with a big mouth." Ivan said, walking closer to the Rangers before staring at them. "Not much has changed in 6,000 years."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, Mr. Raisin Head." Kimberly told him.

"Really?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. We're the Power Rangers." Tommy told him.

"Ooh! Where's my autograph book?" Ivan asked sarcastically, squeaking. "Ha! Power Rangers, huh?" He then turned around and walked through the tape. "So Zordon's still using a bunch of kids to do his dirty work." He then turned around to them. "Well... meet my kids!"

He then laughed evilly while holding his arms up and shot purple lighting out of them, and then a bunch of monsters made of ooze rose up from the ground around him. The Rangers all looked worried while the monsters all growled as Ivan kept on laughing.

"Ew." Kimberly muttered disgustingly.

"From this moment forth the world as you know it shall cease to exist!" Ivan announced. "Welcome to my nightmare!"

He then laughed evilly again, raised his hands up and shot purple lighting out of them again.

"Bye-bye, kiddies!" he shouted, before teleporting into the sky.

"He's gone." Rocky breathed.

The monsters then growled.

"What are we gonna do?" Kimberly asked.

They then all turned around to the empty construction area yard.

"Looks like there's plenty room down there." Billy said.

"Better there than up here." Sophie added.

"Go, guys!" Tommy ordered.

He then spun around and kicked one, while Aisha and Rocky jumped through the tape, followed by Adam and Billy, and then Sophie and Kimberly. Tommy then punched one of the Oozemen in the chest before jumping over the tape, and then joined his friends at staring at them, as they tried to get through the tape.

"That won't hold them for long!" Sophie realized.

"Let's take theses beasts!" Adam said.

"Spread out!" Tommy ordered.

Tommy then picked up a shovel as they spread out, and then the Oozemen broke though the tape and jumped down onto the site.

"Welcome to my nightmare." Tommy told them.

He then hit one in the head with the shovel, then tried to hit another with it but missed, but then spun it around and hit a third in the back of the head, and then he spun around and kicked a fourth.

Adam jumped out of the quarry dug area with one of them behind him.

"Ever play Kick the Can?" he asked, before kicking a can at it.

It caught it and then Adam rolled over its back, then ducked as it tried to punch him, but then he spun around it and tackled it, but was then kicked in the face by another.

Aisha ran as one chased her, but then she ducked as it tried to jump her, and then kicked a second in the chest, but then it and a third grabbed her.

"Kiss and make up!" she shouted, banging them into each other.

They both managed to keep hold of her, and then they flipped her around by the arms between them, but then she regained her balance, and then flipped then over.

Billy back flipped, and then turned around and kicked one, and then again, and again, and again, and then again, finally knocking it down.

Sophie ran towards a barrier and then jumped over it, with two behind her, but then she turned around and fly kicked one, knocking it onto the other, but then she felt a third touch her from behind, but then she grabbed its arm and pulled it down.

"You'll have to do better than that." she told them.

Kimberly then split kicked two, but only one went down, and then the other chased her while Aisha kicked another one nearby.

Rocky blocked ones punch, and then another punch and then a kick, and then backwards handspring to avoid another kick, and then did two more backwards handsprings before kicking it in the face.

Adam then ran towards a crane door while one of them followed.

"Let me get the door." he said, opening the door and slamming it into the Oozeman.

Billy then grabbed ones arm and then pulled it down, and then punched it on the chest, getting some ooze stuck on his fist.

"You ooze, you lose." he joked.

Just as he said that, another came out of nowhere and body tackled him from behind.

Sophie ducked as one tried to punch her, when another grabbed her from behind, but then she kicked the one in front of her with both feet, and then hit the one behind her with her elbow, which caused it to let go, and then she tackled it.

Kimberly ran towards a rock as one chased her, and then she back flipped over it.

"Sit down!" she told it, kicking it down.

She then saw more of them show up to join the ones they were fighting.

"See you!" she called to them, before doing backwards handsprings away from them.

"Right behind you, Kimberly!" Billy called, doing the same thing as he followed.

The Oozeman that had been knocked out then got back up, as Sophie tried to punch one, and Rocky kicked one in the face, but then got distracted by seeing Kimberly and Billy, which allowed them both to get punched in the face by another. Tommy was then hit in the knee by one, and then another fly kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground against a wall hard. He then got back up as Billy and Kimberly appeared and stopped back handspringing, and then Aisha showed up on Billy's left while Rocky and Sophie appeared on Kimberly's right.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

Adam was then flung sideways towards them and landed just a few feet away from them.

"Adam!" Aisha cried, as Kimberly helped him up.

They then all saw the Oozemen heading right towards them, and now they were cornered.

"They got us cornered!" Aisha realized.

"We can't hold them off." Billy explained to the others.

The Rangers then backed away slightly as more Oozeman showed up.

"There's too many of them!" Billy shouted.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy told the others.

"Right!" the others agreed.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouted, holding her morpher out, and then morphed into the Pink Ranger.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled, holding out his morpher, and then morphed into the Blue Ranger.

"Compsognathus!" Sophie yelled, holding out her morpher, and then morphed into the Orange Ranger.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky shouted, holding out his morpher, and then morphed into the Red Ranger.

"Mastodon!" Adam shouted, holding out his morpher, and then morphed into the Black Ranger.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Aisha yelled, holding out her morpher, and then morphed into the Yellow Ranger.

"White Tiger!" Tommy yelled, holding out his morpher, and then morphed into the White Ranger.

Tommy then jumped forwards into the air, followed by Kimberly, going upper left diagonally, followed by Billy, going up right diagonally. Sophie then jumped forward and went lower left, then Aisha went lower right, and then Adam did his between Sophie's and Kimberly's, and then Rocky did his between Aisha's and Billy's. They then all landed back down on the ground ready to fight, but they then saw that the Oozeman had just disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Kimberly asked, looking around.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Adam advised.

"Well, they couldn't have just disappeared." Sophie told the others.

Rocky then turned and saw them. "Heads up, guys! Over there!" he called, pointing to them.

They all turned to where Rocky was pointing, and saw that they were running into a tunnel or something.

"Careful. It could be a trap." Tommy warned the others.

"Right." the others replied.

"Let's go." Tommy said, leading them on, with Sophie bringing up the rear.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was looking up at Zordon, who looked worried.

"Alpha, my sensors tell me the Rangers were too late." he explained his worry. "Ivan is on his way here."

"Don't worry. Nobody enters the Command Center without a Power Coin." Alpha assured Zordon.

Just as he said that, an alarm buzzed, and he then turned to the door, which began to get covered in purple ooze.

"Well, almost nobody." Alpha corrected himself.

The ooze kept coming though the door, as Zordon and Alpha watched. The ooze then made it though the door and then regrouped itself to form Ivan Ooze, who then looked around the place and sniggered before walking towards the computers.

"Hey, pretty fancy-schmancy." he said. "I guess if you invest your money well over 60 centuries, you can buy something pretty nice."

Alpha then hit Ivan in the chest, but then immediately regretted it.

"Uh-oh!" he muttered.

Ivan chuckled evilly, and then touched the top of Alpha, causing him to short-circuit.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi..." he screamed, spinning around.

"You haven't changed, Ooze." Zordon said, with a dislike tone in his voice. "You're still picking on creatures smaller than yourself."

"Ah, put a sock in it, Z!" Ivan said, walking away from Alpha. "Ten minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me into your stuffy little hyperlock chamber and tossed me away like yesterday's trash. You any idea what it's like to be locked up in a rotten egg for 6,000 years? It's boring! Not to mention I've had a charley horse since the Renaissance."

"You won't get away with this, Ooze!" Zordon warned.

"You robbed me of my prime." Ivan said back. "I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire in the universe. And now... it's time to pay the piper."

He then brought out a flute and played it, before shooting purple lighting out of it at one of the pillars.

"Oh, the things that I have missed!" Ivan said. "The Black Plague!" He then fired more lighting out of his flute, which then hit another pillar. "The Spanish Inquisition!" He then shot more lighting which then hit another pillar, and it then fell down.. "The Brady Brunch reunion!"

He then fired more lighting, but this time at the computers, and then they smashed up. He then started laughing as he shot more lighting all over the Command Center, causing the other pillars to fall down, and then Zordon began to moan in pain.

* * *

The Rangers were now walking down a dark hallway in the building being constructed. It was so dark that the seven of them couldn't see any sign of the Oozeman, and they kept hearing weird sounds in the distance.

"This place gives me the creeps." Adam said.

"I heard that." Aisha agreed.

They kept moving on, when Billy looked around a corner ready to fight, but didn't see anything.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place." he admitted to the others.

"You're not the only one." Sophie said in agreement.

They then walked down the hallway, when an Oozeman put his head up from the lower level and spied on them. They then kept on moving when they suddenly heard something and got into their fighting posses.

"Anybody see anything?" Kimberly asked.

"We need some light." Tommy explained, looking at Aisha.

"Activating Power Beam!" she said, realizing what he meant.

The tops of her helmet then turned into flashlights, allowing them to see better.

"Wait, I'll take the lead." Sophie said. "Activating Power Vison!"

The visor on her helmet then changed shape, like a set of night-vison goggles, allowing her to see better in the dark.

"I'll warn you guys if I see anything." she told the others.

"Right." Tommy said.

Sophie then lead them down the corridor, while Aisha shown her light around to help the others see. They then all made a left, unaware that an Oozeman was watching from the distance. Then then came across a stairway but still couldn't see any sign of the Oozeman, unware that one was somewhere behind them.

"You see anything, Soph?" Tommy asked.

"No." Sophie replied, looking around. "These guys must be pretty good at hide and seek or something."

"Well, they gotta to be around here somewhere." Tommy said.

"I'll give you a hand, Soph." Rocky said. "Activating Power Scope!"

The visor on his helmet then shrunk and now he was scoping around the place.

"Talk to me, Rocko. What have you got?" Tommy asked.

Rocky had his scope in tracking mode, but couldn't find any sign of the Oozemen.

"The readings are all over the place." Rocky explained. "I don't know what these purple creeps are made of, but I can't lock 'em down."

"Maybe you're right, Soph." Billy said. "Maybe they are good at playing hide and seek."

"Well, I still can't see any of them." Sophie reported.

"All right. Stay alert." Tommy advised.

They then walked further down the hallway, while an Oozeman's shadow appeared behind them, but then Rocky and Sophie both turned to their right.

"Over there!" they both shouted, seeing one.

"Let's power up!" Tommy shouted.

"Right!" the others said, Rocky, Aisha and Sophie removing their power devices.

The Oozemen then jumped out of nowhere and surround them.

"Here they come!" Aisha shouted.

Tommy then spun around and kicked one right in the face, knocking it down, and then Kimberly moved towards one while Rocky tried to kick one but missed.

"You guys make me sick, sick, sick, sick!" she grunted, kicking it in the chest, until it bumped onto the ceiling and then landed on the fall knocked out.

One then hit Billy in the face, which caused him to spin around, but then he rolled forward, and then turned around. He then blocked a punch from it, then spun around and then upper kicked it in the face, and then did it again, making it dizzy, and then he kicked it right in the face and knocked it out.

Sophie blocked ones punch, and then elbowed it in the chest, but then another grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the ground.

"That all you got?" she asked.

She then ran forward and fly kicked it, and then punched the first one in the face, knocking it out.

Tommy rolled sideways through a sheet of paper, and then got back up and saw one come in after him. He then kicked it in the face, then spun around and kicked another in the face, and then blocked a kick from a third, but then it kicked him in the side and knocked him over.

"Back off!" he shouted, kicking it while lying down.

He then got back up, just as another one jumped down.

"Have a nice flight!" he said, spinning around and then kicking it right in the chest, sending it to the upper level.

He then turned around, just as two more showed up and ran towards him.

"Later, dudes." he said, jumping into the air, and then spinning around until he got to an upper level.

The two Oozeman looked at each other, before a third jumped down to where Tommy was. He then tried to punch it in the face but missed, but then he grabbed its arm and punched it several times in the chest. It then tried to punch him with his other arm, but then Tommy spun around and kicked it right off platform, where it then splattered on a pillar.

Rocky kicked one in the face, and then Aisha blocked a punch from it before punching it herself. Then she kicked it, before spinning around and kicking it again, and then saw another running away. She then side handspring and then did a few back handsprings before kicking it right in the chest, sending it flying right into the crane support, where it then splattered.

"It's gonna be one messy night." she told herself.

Rocky and Adam then both jumped down to a lower level, and then turned around, and saw three Oozemen follow them. The two Rangers then backed away as the Oozemen followed after them.

"Up and over?" Adam suggested.

"Let's do it!" Rocky agreed.

They both then side flipped over the Oozemen, and then Rocky split kicked two, while Adam tried to kick the third but missed. Rocky then punched the one Adam had missed, while another showed up and tried to hit Adam, but missed as he ducked. Adam then spun around and kicked the one that tried to hit him in the face, while Rocky spun around and tornado kicked another in the face.

"Rocky, behind you!" Adam shouted, seeing one jump onto a cube-sharped table behind Rocky.

Rocky turned around and saw it, then ducked as Adam ran and jumped at it.

"Going airborne!" he said.

He then kicked the Oozeman right in the face and knocked it out.

"These guys don't know when to quit." Rocky said, as one got back up. "Double whammy!?

"You're on." Adam replied.

The Oozeman then turned to Rocky who was running towards him, and then to Adam, who was also running to him.

"Uh-oh!" it muttered.

Adam and Rocky then both kicked it in the head, making it dizzy and then fall down.

Billy tried punching one on an upper level, but missed, and then spun around and tried again, but it grabbed his arm, and then threw him off the platform.

"Whooaaa!" he screamed, spinning around.

He then crashed into a support beam on the ground floor.

"That does it. Stega Stinger!" Billy shouted, bringing out a blue device.

He then pressed it, and it then fired a yellow cable which then wrapped itself around a pipe. He then pressed it again, and then the cable began to pull him back up to the platform.

"Did you miss me?" he asked the Oozeman.

He then punched it in the chest, and the pushed it off the platform, where it then splattered on a grate.

Sophie ducked as one tried to kick her, before slide tackling it, then got up and blocked a punch from another, and then punched it the face. Another then showed up behind her, but she then spun around and kicked it right in the chest, sending it flying towards the ground, where it then splattered.

"Down for the count!" she said.

Aisha then kicked one in the chest, before turning around and jumping off a platform, and then Kimberly saw one coming towards her.

"Pterodactyl Thunderwhip!" she shouted, bringing a device out.

She then the whip at it and hit it right in the chest, knocking it out, and then she wrapped it around the leg of another behind her.

"Have a nice trip!" she shouted, pulling on it and sending it flying. "See you next fall!"

She then sent it towards another's leg and tripped it up, causing it to fall down some stairs, and then she saw another heading towards her.

"Bye-bye." she said, hitting it with the whip in the chest. "Gotta love it."

Tommy dodged ones punch, before punching it in the chest, and then spun around and tackled it. He then saw another down below him, and then he jumped down to it, and then kicked it multiple times with both feet, before kicking it into a wall, where it then spattered.

Aisha then ducked as one tried to punch her, before grabbing its arm and then punching it in the face, and then flipped it over, but then another kicked her in the side, and then it and another both kicked her in the chest, sending her back to a platform wall.

Sophie punched one in the chest, before seeing her friend in trouble, and was then kicked in the back by another one, sending her to the platform wall by Aisha. Six more Oozeman then began to charge towards them.

"Hold on, you two!" Billy shouted, swinging on his Stego Stinger.

He then got above the Oozeman and then began to stomp on their heads.

"One, two, three, four, five, six!" he said, before landing on the ground, and then turned to the girls. "Aisha. Soph."

He then did a side handspring and then a few back handsprings towards the girls, as Sophie regained consciousness.

"You okay?" he asked, helping Aisha up, while Sophie got up by herself.

"These guys are tough." Aisha said.

"You're telling me." Sophie complemented.

"Let's finish these purple parasites." Billy said.

"You said it." Aisha said.

"You both read my mind." Sophie said.

They all then back flipped onto platform behind them. Kimberly, Rocky and Adam all then jumped towards the three of them, and the Tommy jumped and landed between Aisha and Kimberly, and then the Oozeman ran towards them. (Sophie was on Billy's right)

"I want you guys to meet Saba." Tommy said, bringing Saba out.

He then spun Saba around in his hand, and then threw it at the Oozeman, and then it flew around them in a circle, and then flew up towards a skip hanging over them. It then fired its eyes lasers at the cable holding the skip up, and then the skip began to fall on them.

"Uh-oh!" they all said.

The skip then landed on them all, and then splattered them all into ooze.

"Yeah!" the Rangers all cheered.

"Now, let's go find Ivan." Tommy said.

Before they could move, a blue bolt of lighting appeared on all of their suits, and then Saba disappeared.

"Hey, what's happening?" Kimberly asked, before her suit disappeared, along with Adam's and Rocky's.

"We're losing power." Billy realized, before his suit disappeared, along with Sophie's and Aisha's.

Tommy's suit then disappeared, and then they all looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Alpha, come in." Billy said, talking into his communicator.

"Zordon, Alpha, do you read?" Sophie asked, talking into hers.

All they got was a bunch of static, and then they looked at the others.

"Something's wrong." Aisha realized.

"We'd better get back." Tommy sighed. "Let's go guys."

They all then jumped off the small platform and then ran away.

* * *

They had tried to teleport to the Command Center, but then found out they couldn't, forcing them to make their way there by foot. They then all made their way to the door, but then saw purple ooze was all over it.

"Oh, no." Billy said. "Ooze."

"Let's get it open." Tommy said.

Adam and Billy then pulled the door open, only for them all to see the Command Center completely trashed. Kimberly screamed as sparks flew in the air, before they all walked in, and couldn't believe the look of the place.

"Look at this place." Tommy said.

"I can't believe it." Adam muttered.

"What happened here?" Aisha asked.

"I think Ivan trashed the place while we were busy with his friends." Sophie realized.

"Oh, no." Kimberly then said.

She then ran and then the others followed, and then they all saw Zordon in a weak state and out of his time warp. (Sophie being on Rocky's left)

"Zordon!" Adam exclaimed, shocked by his appearance.

"What's happening to him?" Aisha asked, worriedly.

"Outside of his time warp, he's dying." Billy answered, frantically. "He needs power."

Sophie and Kimberly were both on the verge of tears, as Zordon looked at them all.

"Rangers." he said, speaking in a weak raspy voice. "Thank goodness you are safe."

"Come on, we gotta get you back inside." Tommy said.

Aisha nodded hopefully.

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Zordon said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, fearfully worried.

"The power has been destroyed." Zordon explained. "It is gone. The Zords… the weapons... all of it. The Power Rangers are no more. Ivan Ooze has won."

"We're losing him." Billy realized, frantically.

"Zordon, you can't leave us!" Kimberly cried. "Ever since you came into our lives, you've been like a father to us all."

"You must be strong." Zordon told them.

He then closed his eyes as Tommy put his arm around Kimberly's shoulder, while Sophie covered her eyes, as there was tears in them.

"Rangers!" said a voice behind them.

They all turned around and saw it was Alpha, who looked like he'd been damaged.

"Alpha." Tommy exclaimed, shocked by his appearance.

They all then ran towards him worriedly, except Kimberly who turned back to Zordon.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine." Alpha said. "There may be a power that can save Zordon."

"What power?" Adam asked, hopefully.

"Where is it?" Sophie asked.

"It is on the distant planet of Phaedos." Alpha explained. "It's very dangerous. All who have tried for it have perished."

"But we have to try, Alpha." Rocky said.

"Zordon's life force will not last long." Alpha explained. "You won't have much time."

"How can we get it?" Tommy asked, in a determined voice.

"Maybe if I can download the very last plasmatic morphing gem into the transport core, I might have just enough power to get you there." Alpha explained, walking towards the trashed computer. "But there won't be any left to get you back."

"So how do we get back?" Rocky asked.

"We have to hope that the power is there." Kimberly said, walking towards them all, getting their attention. "Zordon's life depends upon it."

Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer, and then turned to the Rangers. "Are you ready?" he asked them.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

They then all backed away from Alpha and stood in a line. (Sophie was between Billy and Rocky)

"We may not have our powers, but we're still the Power Rangers." Tommy told the others.

"Remember, Rangers, Zordon doesn't have much time." Alpha explained.

He then pressed more buttons on the computer, and then the Rangers began to teleport, but then suddenly stopped, but where then successfully teleported away, but then the rest of the lights went out.

"Oh, no! AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Please hold on, Zordon!"


	3. Arriving on Phaedos

The seven Ranger color teleportation beams left the Earth towards Phaedos. On the moon, inside the palace, Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar and Mordant were all standing on the balcony and saw them all go by.

"I can't believe it!" Rita exclaimed. "How could he let them slip through his hands?! He's no better than the rest of the hired help around here!"

"Oh, give it a rest." Lord Zedd told his wife.

They all then turned around as the palace doors opened, and then Ivan Ooze walked in.

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" he called.

"You egg-sucking purple pinhead!" Rita shouted at him, walking down the steps. "The Rangers are going after the great power!" She then turned to her husband. "I thought you said this guy was the master of disaster! He's nothing but a slime-infested jelly doughnut-"

She was cut off before she could finish because Ivan threw some ooze at her, which then hit her mouth.

"Finally someone shut her up!" Lord Zedd said, pleased as he was getting sick of Rita's complaints.

Rita then tried to pull the ooze of her mouth, but it was stuck to her mouth like glue.

"Your feebleness is staggering." Ivan told her, before walking towards them all. "You obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader, and I pick...me!" he said, before laughing in Lord Zedd's face.

"Who does this clown think he's dealing with?" Lord Zedd asked himself, grumbling as Ivan walked towards the throne.

Ivan then got to the throne and then turned around to them all. "The bogeyman is taking over!" he told them all, before sitting down in the throne.

"No one double-crosses Lord Zedd and lives!" Lord Zedd growled, before firing lighting out of his staff at Ivan.

The lighting then hit Ivan, but it just tickled him. "Oh, stop it! It tickles!" he laughed, before Lord Zedd stopped. "My turn."

He then fired purple lighting out of his hand at Lord Zedd and Rita, and then it trapped them both inside a miniature snow globe, which he then held in his hand, and the he laughed at them.

"Way to go, bonehead!" Rita yelled at Lord Zedd, squeakily.

"It's getting to where you can't trust anyone in this galaxy!" Lord Zedd told her, sounding squeakily himself.

"Oh, I love snow globes." Ivan said, before shaking it.

"Earthquake!" Rita squeaked. "Earthquake!"

Ivan then turned his attention to Goldar and Mordant. "Now you have a choice. You either serve me... or you can join these insufferable dingledorks." he told them, showing the snow globe to them both.

"Goldar, get us out of here!" Lord Zedd shouted squeakily.

"Don't listen to that purple bogger!" Rita shouted squeakily, as Goldar and Mordant looked at each other.

"Don't you dare betray me!" Lord Zedd shouted squeakily.

"Uh, we never liked those dingledorks in the first place." Goldar then said.

"You said it." Mordant agreed, as Ivan laughed. "They stink."

Ivan then shook the snow globe again.

"So... what are we going to do about the Power Rangers, oh my hideous one?" Goldar asked.

"Ah, yes." Ivan reminded himself. "The Power Rangers."

He then put the snow globe on the throne's right arm rest, and then stood up, and then spat a small piece of ooze out of his mouth, which then landed far away from him in the room.

"Good distance." Mordant admitted, impressed by him.

"Yeah." Goldar agreed.

Ivan then sighed happily, as the ooze began to bubble and spread out all over the floor. Goldar and Mordant then watched in amazement as it spread out into separate pieces and then rose up to form humanoid shapes. Ivan then began to walk towards them and chuckled, as the ooze then turned into bird humanoid creatures, who then made loud bird noises.

"Shut your breaks!" Ivan shouted, getting them to shut up. "Now, my Tengu warriors, you will fly to Phaedos, you will find the Power Rangers and you will tear them apart!" he ordered them.

The Tengus then all turned towards the balcony, and then began to run towards it.

"Go sic 'em, Tweety!" Goldar said.

"Happy hunting!" Mordant called after them.

The Tengus then began to fly off the balcony and then into space. Ivan then walked towards the balcony as the last of them flew away, and then laughed evilly, and then Goldar joined in.

* * *

The Rangers teleportation beams meanwhile, were now approaching Phaedoes, which was a red and black baron planet. The teleportation beams then went into the planet's surface, and then landed the Rangers on a coral beach, covering in rocks. The seven Rangers then looked around the place, and were shocked by how it looked around them.

"Wow." Aisha muttered, before walking off.

"My gosh." Kimberly said, turning around. "Look at this place."

"You guys! Over here! Quick!" Aisha shouted, getting their attention.

They all then ran over to her, and saw a giant skeleton of what looked like a humanoid stag or minotaur, as it head horns on the skull.

"Whoa. Looks like someone had a bad day." Aisha said.

"What is it?" Adam questioned the others.

"I think the question is 'What was it'?" Billy told the others.

"Definitely not the welcoming committee, that's for sure." Kimberly realized.

"Come on, guys, we got a job to do." Tommy reminded them.

"Yeah. Zordon's counting on us, guys." Sophie explained.

They then all walked away from the skeleton and then began to walk along the coral beach. As they walked, a figure in a green clock was watching them from on top of a hill.

* * *

Back on Earth, Ivan, Goldar and Mordant were now inside a chemical plant, which had a huge fence outside with a sign that said, 'Keep out! Toxic Chemicals'.

"Talking over the world is one thing." Ivan muttered, pacing around the place. "Finding good help to run it for you, that's the killer."

"Would you like me to make a few calls?" Mordant asked.

An idea then came into Ivan's head. "No need." he said, turning around and then walked towards them. "I'm going to recruit the parents of Angel Grove."

"Uh, no offence, boss, but they might find you a little disgusting." Goldar told Ivan, talking about his appearance.

Mordant then burped as Ivan looked at Goldar, and then back at Mordant.

"Well, I suppose you'd be the experts on that." Ivan said, before grabbing Mordant's nose. "You forget. I'm a mast of disguse." he told them, before letting go of Mordant's nose.

"How could I forget? I never knew." Mordant admitted.

"First I'll turn them into zombies and then order them to dig up my Ectomorphicons." Ivan explained to them both.

"How you gonna do that?" Goldar asked.

"By showing them the wonders of being wicked, with a little bit of Ivan's ooze." Ivan explained.

He then shot purple lighting out of his hand, which then hit a open pipe, and the purple ooze came out of it. He then laughed, before turning around and firing purple lighting at another pipe on the other side of the room, and then purple ooze came out of that too.

"Ooh!" Mordant awed.

Ivan then fired purple lighting out of his hand, which then hit the machine behind them, and then it started working by itself.

"Finally I get to finish what I started 6,000 years ago!" he announced. "Little do they know, my weapons of destruction lie buried beneath their feet."

He then laughed evilly, and then turned around as Goldar and Mordant both joined in.

"Stop it!" he then yelled, shutting them both up. "Get to work!"

"Yes, Your Royal Heinous Highness." Mordant said.

* * *

Back on Phaedoes, the Rangers were now walking along some big rocks. Aisha was leading the way, with Billy behind her, then Rocky, Sophie, Adam, Kimberly and Tommy in the rear. Due to the shape of the rocks, they had to stand on them carefully in case they slipped, and then Kimberly suddenly stopped and looked at the ocean, which was clashing against the shore.

"Hey." Tommy said, getting her to turn around. "You okay?"

"I was just thinking about Zordon." she told him. "You know, everything we've been through together."

"Look, he's gonna make it." Tommy assured her, touching her shoulder. "We'll find this power and then send that slimeball Ivan Ooze back to the swear he crawled out of."

Kimberly smiled at him, knowing he meant what he said.

"Come on." Tommy said.

They turned around to follow the others, but then Kimberly screamed as a Tengu came flying towards them, but they both the ducked and it flew over them.

"What the heck was that?" he questioned.

The others then stopped when more Tengus came flying towards them.

"Get down!" Billy shouted.

They then ducked just as the Tengus flew over them, causing them to miss the Rangers.

"What are those?!" Adam asked loudly, as they got back up.

"My guess, more friends of Ivan Ooze!" Sophie replied.

Tommy and Kimberly then turned around and saw another one flying behind them.

"Let's move!" Tommy told her.

They both then jumped off the rock they were standing on, when it flew by them and caused them to miss. More of them then flew above the Rangers, who then all crouched down on their bellies to avoid them.

"Look out!" Rocky shouted.

More Tengus then flew over them all, but missed as they all ducked down again.

"They're everywhere." Tommy explained, looking around as more flew towards them. "Take cover!"

Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Kimberly all ran to their right, while Sophie, Billy and Tommy all ran to their left. A Tengu then came behind Adam, who turned around and then landed on his chest, and then another landed on Billy.

Sophie ducked as one flew over her, but then another flew in from behind her and landed on her back, pushing her to the ground. Kimberly then ran to a rock, and then Rocky tried kicking one but missed.

"Back off." Aisha told one, before kicking it.

Tommy then spun around and kicked one in the face, and then Rocky tripped it over from behind. Billy ducked as one tried to punch him, and then kicked it in the chest, and then saw another flying towards him, but he then jumped over it, and caused it to crash into the rock wall, knocking itself out.

Sophie tried to punch one, but it grabbed her arm, and then pulled her to the ground, but she quickly moved out of the way before it could stomp on her.

"You know the funny thing about morphin'?" Billy asked the others.

"What's that?" Rocky questioned.

"You don't appreciate it until you can't do it any more-" Billy replied loudly, before a Tengu landed on top of him and cut him off, knocking him to the ground.

Another one then landed on Rocky's back and pulled him to ground. Aisha then jumped over a rock as one flew past her, while Sophie ducked and then ran as more chased after her. Rocky then back handspringed away as more flew by, one knocking Adam down in the progress, and then Kimberly kicked one away.

"Kimberly, behind you!" Tommy shouted.

One then flew behind Kimberly, and then picked her up by the shoulders with its feet.

Tommy kicked one away from him, before seeing her in the air. "Hang on, Kimberly!" he called.

Kimberly screamed as two landed in front of Tommy and then pulled him down.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed.

Two then grabbed Adam by the arms and pinned him down.

"They're too strong!" Aisha shouted, with one having its arms wrapped around her.

"We need our powers!" Adam yelled.

"There's too many of them!" Sophie screamed, with two on top of her.

The one holding Kimberly then flew further into the air, as one pulled pushed Rocky to the ground, and then another pulled Billy to the ground.

"Let me go, big bird!" Kimberly shouted, gritting her teeth.

A loud noise was then heard, and everyone looked to see the figure who'd been watching the Rangers from earlier on top of a hill. The Tengu holding Kimberly then freaked and let her go, and then she landed on the ground on her feet.

The figure then jumped off the hill, and then removed her cloak, revealing itself to a brown-haired woman in jungle clothing. She then jumped towards the Tengus, and then hit one in the face with her staff, and then tripped another one up with it. She then hit a third one in the chest with it, then spun her staff around, and then hit a fourth one with it, then spun around and hit a fifth, and then a sixth. She then split her staff in two, and then began to spin them around, creating some sort of whistling sound, which gave everyone a headache. The Tengus covered their ears with their hands, and then flew off away, as the Rangers got back up to their knees in surprise, and then the woman stopped.

The Rangers then all got back on their feet, and then began to walk to the woman, as she put her staff back together. (Sophie was on Aisha's left)

"That was amazing. Thanks." Rocky told her, holding his hand out.

She then turned around and hit his hand with her staff. "If you want to thank me, go back to wherever it is you came from." she told them all.

"We can't go back." Aisha argued.

"We were told there was a great power here. Is it true?" Billy asked the woman.

"Yes. The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed." the woman told the Rangers.

"That explains all the skeletons then." Sophie muttered.

"I can hear you, you know." the woman said. "No one has ever managed to reach it."

Tommy then walked towards her. "Well, we're different." he told her. "We won't fail."

The woman the tripped him up with her staff, and then pinned him to the ground with her staff. "Leave Phaedos… before it's too late." she advised them.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Aisha said. "Our leader Zordon got hurt..."

"Zordon?!" the woman exclaimed. "Did you say, Zordon?"

"Yeah, she did." Sophie replied.

"You know, Zordon?" Kimberly asked. "Who are you?"

The woman then removed her staff from Tommy's chest, allowing him to get up. "I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phaedos." she explained, introducing herself. "What has happened to Zordon?"

"He was attacked by this Cosmic being named Ivan Ooze." Rocky explained to her.

"Ivan Ooze is free?" Dulcea questioned.

"Yeah, he is." Sophie replied.

"You've heard of him?" Billy asked Dulcea.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster." Dulcea explained. "If we don't hurry, your planet is doomed. Follow me." she told them, as she walked past Tommy and Billy.

The Rangers then all looked at each other, before they all started to follow her, Tommy first, then Aisha, Billy, Kimberly, Rocky, Sophie, and then Adam at the back. Dulcea led them all along the rocks as waves clashed against them.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Alpha was looking at Zordon, who was getting weaker by the minute.

"Alpha, I am deeply concerned about the Rangers." he said weakly.

"Please, Zordon, save your strength. You need to rest." Alpha explained.

"We must try to communicate with them." Zordon said. "It is possible I can help them."

"Perhaps if I can locate a vertical reflector, then we could make contact through the viewing globe." Alpha realized.

"Please... please hurry." Zordon breathed.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Hold on." Alpha told him.

* * *

Ivan Ooze was now at a carnival and had disguised himself as a magician to sell his ooze to kids, holding two small jars of it in his hands.

"Guys and girls, girls and guys, gather around and feast your eyes." he said to a crowd of kids - which included Fred. "I promise you all, you just can't lose when you've got your own supply of Ivan's ooze."

"What are we suppose to do with it?" a boy asked.

"Show it to your parents, show it to your friends." Ivan told them. "When you've got your ooze, the fun never ends."

"This is kinda gross." a boy said, touching some ooze.

"You may have heard the phase looks can be deceiving. I'm sure that when you've tried it, you all will be believing." Ivan told them all. "And did I mention, it's free."

"I'll take some." a teenage boy said.

"Here you go." Ivan said, giving them to him. "Who else?"

Many more kids then put their hands up to get some. Fred then took one and looked at the jar curiously.

"Okay, there's enough for everybody." Ivan told everyone. "Take it home on boxes, take it home in cases. If your parents try to stop you, just throw it in their faces!"

All the kids then cheered and laughed.

* * *

Back on Phaedos, Dulcea was leading the Rangers up a mountain, which they had to climb.

"Dulcea, where are you taking us?" Billy asked.

"You shall know soon enough." Dulcea told them.

"We have to hurry." Kimberly said to her. "Zordon won't last much longer."

Once they all got to the top of the mountain, Dulcea led them along a path then went along even more mountains, and then they had to climb another one. She then led them though some sort of ruins which looked like it had been a castle or something.

"Wow." Tommy said.

"Amazing." Aisha said.

"It's beautiful." Sophie said, staring at the place.

"What is this place?" Tommy asked Dulcea.

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple." Dulcea explained, leading them to the balcony at the end of the ruins. "There, beyond the Niola Jungle is the monolith." she explained, as they stared at a weird mountain shape. "Inside awaits the power of the universe. The monolith is heavy guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived an attempt to reach it."

"Then how can we?" Aisha asked Dulcea.

"You were chosen by Zordon." Dulcea told them. "I have faith in his wisdom."

"Can you help us?" Tommy asked her.

Dulcea then turned around, and then began to walk towards a fireplace in the middle of the temple. "We will call upon the sacred animals of the Ninjetti for help." she told them.

* * *

Back on Earth, Mr. Kelman was driving his car home, and then he stopped it when he got there. He then got out of his car and then went into the house.

"Fred!" he called, walking into the kitchen.

He then saw the jar of ooze Fred had bought back home and then picked it up as he put his keys down. He then opened the jar and sniffed the ooze, but felt it smelled pretty badly. He then put his hand in to touch some, but then purple lighting went all the way from his hand to his head, and then he turned around and left the horse with his eyes glowing purple. He then walked onto the street, where several other parents were also walking along, like they were all hypnotised.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Alpha was working on trying to make contact with the Rangers on Phaedoes.

"There, that should do it." he said, when he finished. "Let's give it whirl!"

He tried to then make contact with the Rangers, but instead got a news bulletin.

 _"..Angel Grove police have been feeding hundreds of calls from concerned citizens as the number of missing parents continues to grow."_ said the newswoman.

The screen then changed, and it then showed Ivan Ooze in his magician outfit.

 _"Hi, folks. Ivan Ooze here."_ he said, making Zordon shut his eyes. _"Are you bored with you work? Are you bored with your life? Then come on down to Ooze City and let's get sticky!"_ he said, holding up an ooze jar.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Ivan's evil plot is taking shape." Zordon realized. "I just hope they're not too late."

* * *

 **A/N: You'll find out what Sophie's Ninjetti animal is in the next chapter.**


	4. Animal Sprits

**A/N: The Ninjetti animal that Sophie gets here in the movie, will also be the same one in the TV series, just so you know.**

* * *

The Rangers were now all standing around a lit fire in the fireplace. (Sophie was between Rocky and Billy)

Dulcea then walked to a rock near the fire, and then picked up a bag full of dust and then poured some onto her hands, before turning back to the Rangers.

"Buried deep within each of us is an animal spirt waiting to be released." she explained to the Rangers. "Close your eyes and look deep inside."

The Rangers then looked at each other, before doing as Dulcea said. She then blew the dust onto the fire, which then lit up bigger and brighter as the dust flew around it in a circle like sparkles. The sparkles then landed on the seven Rangers, and then they then appeared in Ninjetti suits that matched their Ranger colors, and there animal sprits appeared on their chests. They then all opened their eyes and looked down at their outfits and animal sprits, and then they lowered their Ninjetti masks and hoods, and then Duclea walked over to Aisha.

"Aisha, you are the bear, fierce and unstoppable." she told Aisha, who smiled.

She walked to Rocky. "Rocky, powerful, smart, you are the mighty ape." she told him, making him smiled.

She then walked to Sophie. "Sophie, you are the eagle, fearless and heroic." she told her, making her smile.

She then walked to Billy. "Billy, you are the wolf, cunning and swift." she told him, as he smiled.

She then walked to Kimberly. "Agile Kimberly, light as a feather, you are the crane." she told her, who smiled widely.

She then walked towards Adam, who looked upset. "Adam... Adam, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing him upset.

"I'm a frog." he told her, glumly.

Dlucea looked and him and smiled. "Yes, a frog. Like the one you kiss..." she said, before kissing his forehead. "..to get a handsome prince."

This cheered Adam up as he smiled.

Dulcea then walked to Tommy. "And you, Tommy, are the flacon, winged lord of the skies." she told him, making him smile.

She then walked past Tommy and Adam.

"To be in harmony with a scared animal spirt is to have the force of the Ninjetti." she told them all, before stopping and turning around. "To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible. But... I'm afraid you must do this on your own." she finished.

She turned around again.

"You're not coming with us, Dlucea?" Aisha asked, making her stop.

She then turned back to the Rangers. "If only I could. One step beyond this plateau and I would begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is now." she explained to them.

"You mean, if you go behind this temple, you go through the same thing that Zordon's going through?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid so." Dulcea replied, making them look down for a bit. "The strength is inside you. Trust it. Your scared animals will be your guide." she told them all.

They all looked down at the animal sprits and smiled, Kimberly also nodding.

"May your animal sprits watch over you." Dulcea said.

She then was covered in the same sparks as the Rangers were before getting their Ninjetti suits, and then turned into a owl. The Rangers all looked at her, before she hooted and then flew off, with them all watching still.

* * *

At the Kelman's house, Fred walked into the kitchen.

"Dad?" he called, not noticing the open ooze jar. "Dad?"

He then walked to up the stairs to check if his dad was up there.

"Dad? Where are you?" he asked, calling out.

* * *

At the construction site, the parents Ivan Ooze had hypnotised were digging up the Ectomorphicon machines in construction gear, while Ivan sat down in a chair drinking something out of a cup, with Goldar standing behind him.

"I forgot how slow parents are." he admitted, annoyed by the parents slow work. "I thought my Ectomorphicon machines would be dug up by now." He then sighed. Oh, Goldie, I'm bored. Let's have some fun. Hey, you!" he yelled to a man, who then dropped his shovel. "Dance."

The man then began to dance, moving his arms up and down, which Ivan and Goldar didn't like.

"Do the swim!" Ivan ordered.

The man then held his right arm out, and then his left like he was swimming, and then put his finger on his nose and pretended to dive, making Goldar laugh and Ivan smile.

"Ballet!" Goldar ordered.

The man then began to dance like a ballerina, jumping with his arms wide apart, and then together over his head, while Ivan and Goldar laughed.

Goldar then turned around and looked up into the sky. "Hey. Hey, boss!" he said, getting Ivan's attention. "They're back!"

Ivan then looked up and saw his Tengu warriors coming towards them. "Ah! My Tengu." he said, putting his cup down.

The Tengus then all landed in front of Ivan and were screeching their beaks off.

"Stop you screeching." Ivan told them, before laughing. "How did you fare?"

"It couldn't have gone better." a Tengu replied.

"Threw one of them off a mountain, one into a raging river." another said.

"So... they've all been destroyed?" Ivan questioned.

"Well, we were about to destroy them but-" the first one said.

"What?" Ivan scowled, interrupting him. "You didn't kill them? You call yourself Tengu warriors? You're more like Tengu turkeys! I'll have you stuffed and roasted!" he yelled at them.

"But, but, master, there was this monster with these huge sticks and it kept twirling them around." the first one explained, getting Ivan's attention.

"Sticks? Did these sticks have a whistling sound?" he asked the Tengus.

"Well... it was more like nails on a chalkboard." the Tengu replied.

"Dulcea." Ivan said, realizing what they meant. "That miserable, manipulating, loathsome she-evil of a witch! If she leads them to the great power, everything will be ruined."

"Do you want us to take another whack at it?" the Tengu asked.

"How about takin' another quack at it?" Ivan questioned them.

He then fried his purple lighting out of them, which then shattered them all into feathers. He then turned around, but then one of the feathers landed on his face and then he pulled it off. "No time to waste." he said. "My Ectomorphicon machines must be umearthed by sundown."

* * *

Back on Phaedos, the Rangers were all crowded around the now empty fireplace, except Tommy who was on the balcony looked at the monolith. Kimberly then walked over to him and then they both looked at each other. The others then turned and walked towards them and crowed around them both, Billy, Adam and Sophie on Tommy's right, while Rock and Aisha got on Kimberly's left, and then they all looked at the monolith.

"It's time." Tommy then said.

He then walked down the balcony towards the jungle, and then Kimberly followed, then Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Sophie and then Adam. They then all walked through the jungle, which was a lot thicker and deeper than the thought.

"Man, this jungle goes on forever." Billy sighed, as they walked up a hill.

"Tell me about it?" Sophie asked rhetorically.

"We've got to keep moving, guys." Tommy said. "Zordon's time is running out."

* * *

Back at the construction site, the enslaved parents were still digging up the Ectomorphicons. Unknown to any of them, Fred had sneaked inside to look for his father. He was hiding behind a rock, but then turned around and crawled over to another one, and then saw his dad hitting another rock with a pick-axe.

"Dad!" he exclaimed quietly.

He then ran from his hiding place and then over his father, who put down the pick-axe.

"Dad!" he called, before stopping next to his father. "Hey, Dad!"

His father just ignored him and kept pulling rocks away.

"Dad, what's wrong with you?" Fred asked, but his dad didn't answer. "It's me - Fred."

His father once again ignored him.

"Dad, we gotta get outta here!" Fred frantically said.

"Hey, you!" Goldar shouted, pointing at a worker who'd stopped working, but Fred had heard him and ducked down. "Get back to work!"

"Yeah!" Mordant said, as the man got back to work. "Pick up those rocks! Tote that barge! Lift that bale!"

Fred looked up above the rocks he was hiding from, and saw that part of one of the Ectomorphicons had been dug up.

"Put your weak backs into it!" Goldar ordered.

"Yeah, I had a weak back, about a week back." Mordant joked.

Ivan then walked between them both and laughed. "Feast upon your eyes of the exoskeleton of the Barbaric Hornitor!" he told them. "The Dreaded Scorpitron should be close by. Once my lovely little Ectomorphicon machines are up and running, spreading ooze throughout the world, I shall annihilate Angel Grove and then... the universe!" he shouted.

They then all laughed.

"We're taking over the world! We're taking over the world!" Mordant laughed.

Fred then looked down, having heard the whole thing, and now had a worried look on his face.

* * *

Back on Phaedoes, the Rangers kept on walking through the jungle, and then came across a graveyard of dinosaur bones.

"What is the place?" Aisha asked, as they looked around.

"Looks like some sort of graveyard." Billy explained.

"I wonder what happened to them all?" Kimberly asked.

"Personally, I'd rather not find out." Adam admitted.

They then kept walking around and stared at the bones.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Adam joked.

"Very funny, Adam." Aisha said.

"These bones would do well in a dinosaur museum." Sophie said.

"You're right there, Soph." Rocky agreed.

Billy then looked into the eyehole of a skull, and then moved to the other eye, unaware that a tail was coming to life behind him. He then heard a sound and then turned around to see it, and then it smashed another bone and knocked him over. The skeleton then growled as Billy rolled away from it, and then the others all turned to it.

"Aw!" Kimberly gasped, covering her mouth.

The skeleton then moved towards Aisha, who was backing away.

"Aisha, get outta there!" Rocky shouted.

Aisha then screamed as she fell down, and then the dinosaur came closer to her and opened its mouth as she backed away screaming. Rocky then picked up a bone from the ground and hit the dinosaur in the head with it, but then it turned around and knocked him against a bush, knocking him out.

"Rocky!" Kimberly yelled concerningly.

Adam then ran towards the dinosaur, but then it saw him and growled, as Rocky regained his consciousness and backed away, as did Aisha.

"Uh-oh." Adam muttered.

"Adam, look out!" Sophie shouted, seeing him.

Adam then rolled forward and then moved under the dinosaur, as it moved closer to Kimberly.

"Wait for me!" she shouted, as she ran away

Adam made it to the back of the dinosaur and then rolled over to avoid its tail. Sophie then ran to it and grabbed hold of its tail.

"Why don't you leave us alone and pick on someone your own size!" she shouted.

It then spun its tail around as Sophie kept hold, but then her grip slipped and she crashed against a tree, knocking her out.

"Sophie!" Billy shouted concerningly.

Kimberly then ran into a rib skeleton bone, but then the dinosaur rammed itself into it, wreaking it in the progress, and then Kimberly screamed as she backed away lying down.

"Tommy!" she screamed.

"Hang on!" Tommy said, picking up a stick from a tree.

The dinosaur then wreaked more of the bones.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed. "Help!"

Tommy then made his way to the dinosaur. "All right, bonehead!" he said, before hitting its skull with the stick.

It then turned its attention to him, and then he ran away. He then ran to a tree and then up it, and then jumped backwards onto its back. It then growled as Tommy tried to keep hold of it, as Kimberly watched worriedly.

"Whoa!" Tommy shouted, holding on.

"Tommy, hang on!" Aisha yelled, as Sophie regained consciousness.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Tommy shouted.

"Tommy!" Billy yelled, as he and Adam ran closer.

Tommy kept his balance on the dinosaur while the others looked worried. "Whoa!" he shouted, as it turned around.

"Hold on tight, Tommy!" Rocky shouted.

Tommy kept his balance, and then saw a bone holding the skull to the rest of the body. "Yo, fossil head! I've got a bone to pick with you!" he said. He then pulled the bone out of the back of the skull, but then it fell off. "Huh?" he asked himself, before the body fell apart and he fell to the ground. "Whoa!"

The others then all ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked, as she and Adam helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy replied.

"Looks like biology finally paid off for you, huh?" Billy questioned.

They all chuckled, as they knew Billy was the smartest.

"Well, maybe we should get outta here before he decides to pull himself together or something." Rocky suggested.

"Or anymore of these things try to attack us." Sophie added, pointing at the other skeletons.

"Yeah." Tommy sighed in agreement.

They then all walked on and away from the skeleton.

* * *

Back on Earth, the enslaved parents were now inside the chemical plant, which was now covered with purple mist outside. The reason they were now inside was because they were building Ivan's Ectomorphicon machines, while he, Goldar and Mordant were back on the platform from earlier.

"You there!" Goldar said, pointing at a worker. "Let's show a little initiative." He then pointed to another one. "And you, get your rear in gear!"

Unknown to anyone, Fred had sneaked into the plant, and was creeping behind the machine that was making the ooze.

"Pick up the pace!" Goldar ordered. "We haven't got all day!" He then turned around to Ivan. "Hey, boss, construction is completed." he told him.

"Yeah, when's lunch?" Mordant asked.

"Parents of Angel Grove!" Ivan shouted, getting all of the parent's attention. "You have completed my Ectomorphicons! But, frankly, I'm sick of your ugly faces and your dull personalities."

"Yeah!" Goldar sniggered, as Mordant snorted.

"You will return to the constriction site and leap to your doom!" Ivan ordered the parents.

"Yeah, leap to your doom!" Mordant said, as Ivan laughed.

"Bye-bye." Ivan then said.

"Bye-bye!" Goldar then said, as the parents dropped what they were holding.

"Aloha!" Mordant said, as the parents turned to leave, including Mr. Kelman.

"Arrivederci!" Goldar called.

"Dad!" Fred said quietly, so the monsters couldn't hear him.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Ivan called.

"See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!" Goldar called.

"Ciao." Ivan said, waving.

They then all laughed.

"See ya later alligator." Mordant said.

"Finally, the moment of truth!" Ivan announced, as Fred sneaked away. "Mordant, let the ooze flow!"

"Coming right up." Mordant said, turning a valve.

The ooze from the machine then went through two separate plastic pipes and then into the Ectomorphicons - one for each of them.

"Ooze, give my creatures life!" Ivan shouted. "Life, I tell you! Life!"

A lot of ooze then went into both the Ectomorphicons, and then Ivan shot purple lighting out of his hands at each of them, and then the Hornitor snipped its pincers.

"Excellent!" Goldar said.

Mordant then backed away worriedly, as Scoritron came to life and clipped its claws together.

"Now my machines will destroy the city!" Ivan announced, before laughing very evilly.


	5. Gaining the Power

The Rangers kept walking through the jungle on Phaedos, getting closer to the monolith, but the jungle was thicker then before.

"Wow." Adam said, seeing something ahead of him. "Hey, guys, check this out."

The others then walked to where he was staring at, and then they saw a huge brick wall ahead of them.

"Incredible." Billy said.

"I guess this is the monolith." Sophie said quietly.

"You can say that again." Aisha said quietly in agreement.

Tommy then walked past to the others to the front, and then looked at it.

"Let's go, guys." he said. "Nice and easy."

They al then walked towards the brick wall ahead of them, looking around as they did, and saw that four stone statues were imbedded in the wall. One at the bottom with two curved blades, one at the top with a six-bladed axe - three on each side, one in the middle on the right with a spiked culb, and one in the middle on the left with a spiked/bladed spear.

"What do you think?" Adam asked the others.

"Something's not right." Sophie said, as they stopped by the steps.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"This all seems to easy." Sophie explained. "I feel like something's coming that we're not going to like."

"Wait here." Tommy told the others.

He then walked towards the statue at the bottom, and then touched it. He then turned back to the others, when the statues hands began to move down.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted.

Tommy then turned back to the statue, just as it turned into a metal warrior and came to life. It then slashed its two metal blade at him, as he kept moving backwards, as the others looked worried. The statue then kept slicing its blades at Tommy, who then back flipped towards the others, and then saw that it had cut a hole in his Ninjetti outfit. The statue then growled, and then the others all came to life too, and then jumped towards the first one, causing the girls to gasp.

"What now?" Kimberly asked.

"Ninjetti!" Tommy said, before putting his mask on. "Flacon!" he shouted, doing his pose, which was his left arm to his chest, and his right out away.

"The Frog!" Adam shouted, doing his pose, which was left arm out, and moving the fingers on his left.

"The Eagle!" Sophie shouted, doing her pose, which was her arms out, with her thumbs and back two fingers against the palms of her hands.

"The Ape!" Rocky shouted, doing his pose, which was his right arm out near his head, with his left out away from him, with his fingers bent.

"The Crane!" Kimberly shouted, doing her pose, which was her left hand by her forehead, and her right in front of her, with her fingers bent.

"The Wolf!" Billy shouted, doing his pose, which was his left hand by his face, and his right out in front of him, with his fists up.

"Bear!" Aisha shouted, doing her pose, which was her hands up with her fists clenched.

She said hers just in time, as the third statue almost hit her, but she ducked just in time, and then rolled forward. Adam then spun around and tried to tornado kick the third statue, but it didn't even hurt him.

"These things are made of rock." he said, realizing how hard they were.

Billy was then knocked down, but he quickly got back up as the fourth tried to hit him, and then he kicked it in the arm, and then tried again, but it blocked it with his hand, and then pushed him away, but he rolled forward and got back on hiss feet.

"These guys are strong." he said.

The second then tried to hit him with his axe, but he back flipped and avoided it.

Aisha then rolled forward as the third tried to hit her with its spiked club, and then Sophie kicked it in back, but then it turned its attention to her.

"Okay, bad move." she muttered backing away.

She then back handspringed to avoid an attack from its club, and then jumped onto a tree branch.

Adam then spun around, as the first began to chase her and tried to hit him with its blades. He then ran uphill as it tried to hit him again, but missed and hit a rock, and then he kicked it in the side, and then ran further up as it tried to hit him again.

Kimberly back jumped onto edge higher than her, as the third tried to hit her, and then it tried to again but she jumped. She then ran further up but then tripped, but then got up and ran as the statue followed her.

"Yikes." she whimpered.

Rocky dodged an attack from the second one, and then another but just barely, getting him stuck between the statue and a waterfall behind him. He then ducked under another attack from it, and then side flipped to avoid it, and then Sophie showed up and kicked it.

"You okay?" she asked Rocky.

"Yeah, fine." Rocky replied.

Aisha then backed away as the fourth one tried to hit her, and then she fell backwards, and then it tried to hit her but missed.

"Back off, boulder breath!" she shouted, getting back up and kicking it.

She then backed away as it tried to hit her again, and then did a side handspring.

Sophie ducked as the second tried to hit her with its axe, and then she ran back towards an edge, and then jumped onto it, getting away from it.

"I might have a better chance with one of the others." she said to herself.

Kimberly kept on running from the second, but then slipped. She then moved as the third tried to hit her with its club, then she kicked it and got back up and ran up higher, as it tried to hit her again.

Adam kept running from the first, but then came to a ledge with a pool of water below him, trapping him between it and the statue. He then turned around and dodged an attack from it, and then spun around while running around it.

"Hang tight, Adam!" Rocky said, climbing a vine.

The statue then came closer to Adam, as he moved backwards, but then saw he was trapped, and then ducked as it tried to hit him.

"Ever play leapfrog?" he asked, rolling between its legs as it tried to hit him.

Rocky then jumped down from above them, and tried to pull the statue into the water, but missed and grabbed hold a twig by the ledge.

"Adam!" he shouted.

"Hang on, Rocky!" Adam said, moving around the statue from behind.

The statue then began to hit Rocky's hands with its blades, but Rocky kept moving them back and grabbing the twig again.

"Hey, lava head!" Adam then shouted.

The statue then turned around, and then Adam kicked it, knocking it off the ledge and into the water, and then Adam helped Rocky up.

"Thanks, Adam." Rocky said. "Thought I was finished."

They then both looked at the statue sink into the water.

"That's one down, and three to go." Adam said.

Aisha was now backing away from the second one, the fourth having now gone after Sophie. She kept on running, and then hid herself inside what looked like a cave, but then she saw that it was only a small hole.

"Whoa!" she shouted, as the statue began to run its axe in after her. "Somebody help!"

It kept trying to hit her with its axe, and then Rocky ran up behind it and kicked it, making it turn around and try to punch him.

"Let's talk about this." Rocky said, but the statue growled. "Guess not."

He then a backwards handspring.

Sophie then jumped onto a ledge as the fourth tried to hit her, then she jumped back and kicked it in the chest, but it didn't move at all.

"Uh-oh." she muttered.

He then began to slice at her, and she rolled forward to avoid its bladed spear, and then ran off.

Kimberly then ran to a boulder and started to push it.

"Come on, roll!" she begged.

The third statue then tried to hit her with its club but missed as she moved her face back.

"Hang on, Kimberly!" Tommy shouted, swinging on a vine

He then swung towards her past the statue, and then he kicked it, and then turned back to Kimberly.

"They're strong, but they're not too smart." he explained to her, picking up a piece of wood behind him. "Come on. Help me push."

"Right." Kimberly said, as he put it under the boulder. "Let's rock his world."

They then pushed the boulder onto the statue, and then it rolled down the hill and onto the ground. More boulders then began to fall on them, and they it was squashed from beneath them.

The second one then tried to hit Billy, but missed as he jumped out of the way, and landed on a tree branch with a vine on it.

Sophie had lead the fourth one back over to Adam, who then tried to hit them both, and when they tried to run, the second one got in the way.

"What is this, pick-on-the frog-day?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't you mean, pick-on-the-frog-and-eagle-day?" Sophie asked, annoyingly.

"Sorry." Adam apologized, as they dodged an attack from the fourth.

They then ducked and rolled over, but then the second blocked their path with its weapon. They then rolled around again, and then the fourth blocked their path with its weapon.

"We're trapped." Sophie said.

Up on the branch, Billy could see them both in trouble. "Hey, Adam, Soph, could you use a hand?" he asked them.

"The thought crossed my mind." Adam said, dodging an attack from the fourth.

"Same here." Sophie said, ducking under the second's axe.

Billy then grabbed the vine and threw it down to them. "Adam!" he shouted, as Adam was knocked over. "Sophie, move!"

Sophie then moved out of the way, as Adam grabbed the vine, and then Billy jumped off the branch while holding his end.

"Elevator going up." he said, as he was lifted up.

The second statue tried to hit him as he left, but ended up slicing the fourth in half down the center.

"Elevator going down." Billy said, going down to the ground.

He then reached the ground and let go of the vine, and saw what was left of the fourth statue.

"Talk about a splitting headache." he said to Sophie.

"You're telling me." Sophie replied.

The second statue then ran back to Rocky, who back handspringed his way away from it. It then grabbed the fourth's spiked blade, and threw it at him like a spear, but Rocky jumped and put his left foot on a rock, and his right onto a tree.

"Whoa! That was close." he said.

Aisha then ran up behind it and kicked it in the back, then Sophie jumped and kicked it on its right, while Adam kicked it on its left. Rocky then came and kicked it in the back, then Adam kicked it in the chest as it turned around, and then Sophie tackled it, tripping it over slightly, but it didn't fall down.

Tommy was up on a tree branch and turned to Kimberly, who was holding a vine. "All right." he said, before turning to Billy, who was also holding vine. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Billy replied.

"Go!" Tommy shouted.

Kimberly and Billy then swung on their vines, and then both kicked the statue in the chest - Billy on its right and Kimberly on its left.

"Ninjetti corkscrew kick!" Tommy shouted.

He then jumped off the branch he was standing on, and then spun around in the air, and then corkscrew kicked the statue, knocking it off his feet.

"Eightball, corner pocket!" he said, landing on the ground.

The statue kept flying backwards, and then crashed into the monolith wall, and then disappeared. The ground around them all then began to shake as they took their masks off, and then looked around. (Sophie was on Rocky's right)

"What now?" Aisha asked, not wanting to know.

"Whoa. What's happening?" Kimberly asked.

"I hope it's not more trouble." Sophie gulped.

The monolith wall then began to lift up.

"Look!" Tommy said, pointing at it.

The wall then raised up completely and a stone wall with a weird symbol on it moved out of it slowly. They all then walked closer to it, and saw that the symbol had their seven Ninjetti animals on it.

"The great power." Aisha said disbelieving.

"The scared animals." Billy said.

The symbol then lit up brightly like a candle, and then the girls stared at it surprisingly. The seven power animals then came out of the symbol, and then they boys grinned. The symbols then flew over them, making them turn around, and then their respective animal flew around them each.

"New Zords." Rocky said, realizing what they were.

The animals kept flying around them, and then towards their chest symbols, and then their Rangers suits were restored, but with their animal sprits on their chests instead of what their suits looked like Zords.

"We did it!" Aisha cheered, as they turned around.

"Our morphers are online." Billy said, touching his on his belt.

"We got the power!" Tommy told them all.

"All right!" Kimberly cheered, high-fiving Tommy.

"Hang on, Zordon!" Adam said.

"We're on our way." Rocky finished.

"And you're going down, Ivan!" Sophie said, clenching her fist.

"Let's do it." Kimberly said.

They all then touched the morphers on their belts, and then teleported away.

Back at the temple overlooking the monolith, Dulcea in her owl form, watched as they teleported into the sky.

"Good luck, Rangers." she said hopingly, before flying off.

* * *

Back at Angel Grove, cars were driving along the street, when the Hornitor stomped on the street, causing several drivers to stop their cars and get out. People from all over the street looked up and saw it and then ran away for their lives.

On top of the observatory tower, stood Ivan and Goldar, who were both watching and enjoying the show.

"Citizens of Angel Grove, how do you like my friends, huh?" Ivan asked rhetorically, as no one could hear him except Goldar.

Two cars then crashed together on another street, where Scorpitron was standing above them. The people in the two cars, along with a few more behind them got out, and then ran away, along with everyone else on the street. Scorpitron then clipped its claws together, and then fired a laser out of its tail, destroying the two cars near it.

The Hornitor kept looking down at the scared crowed below it as they ran away, and then it stood on top of a red car and crushed it, just as people got away from it.

"The boys are back in town!" Ivan said, pointing at his machines.

"Long live, the King of Ooze!" Goldar announced.

They then high-fived each other, before laughing very evilly.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was still trying to get in contact with the Rangers, but got another news cast instead, with the same woman as before.

 _"The Mayor has declared a state of emergency."_ the newswoman said, as people ran away scared behind her. _"He's asked that the city be immediately evacuated."_

Zordon, who was now even worse then before, was looking at it besides Alpha, then closed his eyes sadly.

 _Angel Grove has never before known such a crisis."_ the newswoman went on.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, before turning back to Zordon. "Ivan's evil machines are destroying Angel Grove!"

"Alpha..." Zordon said, struggling to breathe. "..keep trying."

 _"Where are the Power Rangers?"_ the newswoman asked.

* * *

The seven Rangers teleportation beams came closer towards Earth.

Back on the observatory tower, Ivan and Goldar were looking at the destruction Ivan's Ectomorphicons were doing.

"I love the smell of destruction the evening." Ivan said.

"Me too." Goldar said.

"What's that smell?" Ivan questioned, suddenly smelling something. He sniffed, and then looked up in the air. "Inconceivable. The Power Rangers!" he cried out, pointing at the Rangers teleportation beams in the sky.

The Rangers then landed in the middle of a destroyed road, and then looked at the destruction.

"Oh, man!" Tommy said, rubbing the back of his helmet. "Look at this mess."

"This is Ivan's handiwork." Rocky deduced.

"Let's get back to the Command Center." Adam suggested.

They then all heard a noise.

"Wait. What was that?" Billy asked.

"I think we're about to find out. Look!" Aisha said, pointing down the street.

They all looked at where she was pointing, and saw Scorpitron ahead of them, clipping its claws.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Kimberly asked.

"Guess Ivan's been busy while we were away." Tommy deduced.

Scorpitron then fired a laser out of its tail and destroyed a car nearby.

"Whoa!" the Rangers all gasped.

They then all heard another noise.

"Whoa. What's that?" Tommy asked.

They then turned around and saw Hornitor behind them.

"There's another one." Aisha said.

"That one's even uglier." Kimberly said.

"They must be Ivan's Ectomorphicon Titains Zordon told us about." Sophie realized.

"I think you're right there, Soph." Tommy agreed.

Hornitor then fired lasers out of its pincers, which then destroyed a car below it.

"Whoa!" Kimberly gasped.

"We've gotta stop these things." Aisha said.

"We've got new Ninja Zords." Tommy told the others. "Let's use them!"

"Right!" Rocky and Aisha said.

"Right!" Sophie, Billy and Adam said.

"Ninja Crane Zord!" Kimberly shouted, holding her left arm up like a fist, and her right out like a chopping move.

"Ninja Wolf Zord!" Billy shouted, holding his arms out like claws, his left out in front of him and his right behind him.

"Ninja Eagle Zord!" Sophie shouted, holding her arms out like a bird about to take off, with her back two fingers and thumbs against the palms of her gloves.

"Ninja Frog Zord!" Adam shouted, holding his right fist up, and his left down.

"Ninja Ape Zord!" Rocky shouted, holding his right arm diagonally over his left, with both fists clenched.

"Ninja Bear Zord!" Aisha shouted, holding her arms out like claws, her right by her chest and her left out.

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" Tommy shouted, holding his right arm like a clenched fist, and his left by his chest with his fingers spready bent.

They then all took the morphers off their belts, and put them together in a circle, and then a gold beam came out of them all and into the center of the circle.

On the observatory tower, Ivan and Goldar watched.

"Uh-oh!" Goldar muttered.

The gold beams then sent the scared animal sprit symbol up into the air, and then the Ninja Zords began to arrive. The Falcon Zord came flying down and swooped around in the sky, and then the Wolf Zord came down like it was jumping on a hill top.

"Check it out!" Kimberly said, pointing at the sky.

"Ninja Zords!" Billy shouted, looking at them, clenching his fist.

The others then looked up themselves and saw the new Ninja Zords.

"Cool!" Tommy said, holding his thumb up.

"Alright!" Aisha said, holding her hand to her chest.

"Yes!" Rocky shouted, punching his fist down.

"Awesome." Adam said, doing the same.

"Sweet!" Sophie cried, hitting her fists together.

The Eagle Zord then flapped its wings and spun around, then the Ape Zord moved its legs as it came down, then the Frog Zord made a frog noise as it moved its legs, then the Crane Zord made a screeching sound, and then the Bear Zord came down.

Up in the tower, Goldar was looking up at the Zords worriedly

"Oh, no! It's the Zords!" he cried, pointing at them.

Ivan then looked at them, but didn't look worried. "Ah, Zords, schmords. I'll crush them like roaches." he assured Goldar.

On the ground, the Rangers had now separated from the circle.

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered.

"Right! Ninja Zords power up!" they all shouted together.

They then all teleported up and into their respective Zords.

"Ready to ride." Tommy said, entering his cockpit. "Yes!"

"All systems online." Billy said, entering his cockpit.

"Ready to rock and roll!" Sophie shouted, entering her cockpit.

"Activating weapons systems." Adam said, entering his cockpit.

"Nice stereo." Kimberly said, entering her cockpit.

"We're out of here!" Rocky yelled, before piloting his Zord.

Adam, Sophie, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy and Aisha then all followed.

* * *

Elsewhere in an undamaged part of the city, the enslaved parents were still walking towards the construction site.

"Leap to our doom." they chanted, as they marched along a street. "Leap to our doom. Leap to our doom."

They then kept on walking down the street.

* * *

At Ernie's juice bar, a number of kids - all children of the enslaved parents - along with Bulk and Skull, were partying on with the ooze, while music was being played. They were all dressed in purple like the ooze and were making a mess of the place.

Fred then entered the place and couldn't believe his eyes. He then got up onto Bulk and Skull's table - which annoyed the pair of them, and then turned to all the kids.

"Hey, everyone!" he called.

The music was so loud that no one could hear him. He then put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, getting the music to stop and all the kids to look at him.

"Listen up! You all think this is one big party, don't you?" Fred asked everyone.

"Yeah!" everyone replied, happily.

"Well, you've all been brainwashed." Fred told them. "Ivan's taking over the planet and he's using all of us in his plans! And he's got our parents!"

"What are you talking about?" a boy asked.

"Look, Ivan Ooze is evil. And if you don't come with me right now, our parents are gonna die! You gotta believe me!" Fred exclaimed, begging.

* * *

 **A/N: The inside of Sophie's Eagle Zord cockpit, is similar to Tommy's and Kimberly's, but with the color orange around it.**


	6. Ivan's Last Stand

**A/N: Here's the final part of the movie. I've also added in the cast credits at the end.**

* * *

Tommy flew his Falcon Zord over the city, and then turned it sideways to fly in between two buildings.

"All right, Rangers, I'm over the east quadrat." he said, straightening his Zord out. "My sensors are picking up a disturbance. I'm going in." he told the others.

He then flew his Zord down, and then saw Scorpiton down on the street.

"Somebody call for an exterminator?" he asked rhetorically. "I've got a lock."

Six rockets then came out of the Falcon Zord's wings - three from each wing.

"Rockets away!" Tommy said.

Ge then fired the rockets at Scorpiton, but they all just either barely hit it or missed it altogether. Scorpiton then fired lasers out of its tail, and managed to hit the Falcon Zord's right wing, which then caught fire.

Tommy then saw the fire, and then turned his stereo on again. "I've been hit!" he shouted. "I'm pulling out!"

 _"Don't worry, Tommy, Frog Zord is in position."_ Adam told Tommy through the radio, as Tommy flew his Zord off.

Up on top of the observatory tower, Goldar and Ivan were watching the whole battle.

"We got them now, boss." Goldar chuckled, touching Ivan's shoulder.

"Touch me again, you'll be chicken wings in the morning." Ivan said warningly, looking at Goldar.

Goldar then took his hand off Ivan, and then they both went back to watching the battle.

Adam moved his Frog Zord in front of Scorpitron, and then shot its tongue out at it and wrapped it around its neck.

"Tongue-tied and twisted." he said, as Scorpitron and the Zord got locked in a game of tug-of-war. "Yee-haw!" Adam shouted.

Scorption then fried a laser out of his tail which hit the Frog Zord, and sent sparks around the outside of the cockpit.

"Bad move, sparky." Adam said to it. "You play with fire, you're gonna get burned."

He then sent a blue electric attack through the Frog Zords tongue towards Scorpiton, but it then fired its laser again when Adam had stopped, hitting the Frog Zord.

"I need backup!" Adam yelled, trying to keep hold of Scorption.

 _"I'm on my way."_ Billy said through the radio.

He then moved his Wolf Zord in behind Scorpitron while Adam tried to keep hold of it.

"Wolf Zord approaching target." he said, before pressing buttons on the control beside him. "Keep him tied up, Adam. I'm loading hydraulics." he told his friend.

 _"I'm losing him!"_ Adam yelled to Billy.

"Here goes!" Billy said, pushing the levers down in his cockpit.

His Wolf Zord then jumped and then grabbed Scorpitron by the tail with its mouth.

"All right! Got him." he said, before Scorpitron began trying to shake him loose.

Adam kept the tongue of his Frog Zord around Scorpitron's neck, while Billy kept his Wolf Zord's mouth on its tail, as it fought against both of them.

Hornitor meanwhile, turned its head and saw Aisha's Bear Zord below it, which then got up on its back legs.

"Time to boogie with the bear." Aisha said, pressing some controls.

Hornitor then fired its pincer lasers at her Zord, which sent it right smacking into a building.

"Whoa!" Aisha moaned. Her Zord then fell over and sparks came all over the cockpit. "I've been hit hard!" she shouted.

Sophie then flew her Eagle Zord towards Hornitor.

"Hang on, Aisha!" she shouted. "I'll get him!"

She then moved her Zord back so the wings were flapping but so it wouldn't move.

"Firing lasers!" she shouted.

She then shot lasers out of her Zord's wings at Hornitor, but they either missed it and just barely hit it, as it didn't go down. Hornitor then fired it pincer lasers at her Zord as she straightened it up, and began to fly away, but then Hornitor hit her left wing, which caught fire.

"I've been hit!" she shouted, seeing the fire. "I need to pull out!"

 _"Don't worry, Soph, I'll handle it!"_ Rocky shouted through the radio.

Rocky then moved his Ape Zord on top of a building behind Hornitor.

"Ape Zord locked on target." he said. He then jumped off of the building. "Yee-hah!" he yelled, landing on Hornitor's back. ""Ride 'em, cowboy!"

Hornitor then tried to shake Rocky's Zord off of its back, firing its lasers at the ground in the progress.

"Hang in there, Rocky!" Aisha told him.

"Oh, I'm hanging." Rocky assured her. "I'm hanging!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred, Bulk, Skull and all the kids from the juice bar were running towards the monorail station - Fred having convinced everyone about what he had said.

"Come on! We'll take the monorail!" Fred said.

"We've gotta stop Ivan." a boy said.

They then either jumped over the tills or ran around them, and then ran into the monorail's front car.

"Let's get down to the construction site!" a girl said.

Fred then pressed the controls on the front car - which had Bulk and Skull inside - and then the monorail began to move along the track.

* * *

Kimberly flew her Crane Zord in the air, and then spotted Ivan and Goldar.

"All right, guys, I've got a lock on the ooze man." she told the others.

She then flew her Zord towards them at the observatory tower.

On the tower itself, Ivan and Goldar looked up and saw her coming towards them.

"Ah! Here comes that cute little Pink Ranger to the rescue." Ivan said sarcastically.

"Oh, you think she's cute too, huh?" Goldar asked him.

Ivan then growled as he turned around to him.

"One order of toasted slime coming up." Kimberly said.

"So, you want to play, huh?" Ivan asked her.

He then fired purple lighting out of his hand, which hit the Crane Zord and kept it locked so Kimberly couldn't move it.

"Ivan's got me in some sort of electromagnetic deadlock!" she shouted. "I can't break free!"

 _"Hang on, Kimberly!"_ Tommy said through the radio.

Adam kept his Frog Zord's tongue around Scorpitron, while Billy kept his Wolf Zord on its tail, although it was still trying to shake him off.

"I'm getting airsick up here!" Billy yelled.

"My stabilisers have ruptured! I can't hold on much longer!" Adam told Billy.

Ivan now laughed evilly as he kept Kimberly's Crane Zord in the deadlock.

"I'm burning up in here!" she yelled.

 _"Kim, get outta there!"_ Sophie yelled through the radio.

"But how?!" Kimberly asked her, yelling.

 _"Kimberly, use your thrusters."_ Aisha told her.

"Right! Now, which button?" Kimberly asked herself, before pressing one at random.

Her Crane Zord then sped its way away from Ivan very fast, and also broke her free of Ivan's deadlock.

"Aaagghhh!" she screamed.

"Ah! I'll deal with you later." Ivan said, removing what was left of his lighting.

"Yeah, later." Goldar agreed.

Scorpitron's tail then came loose from its body, and sent Billy's Wolf Zord away and it then started to spatter purple ooze all over the street, including the hood and front window of a car.

"Ah." Billy said, as ooze landed on his cockpit window. "Oozed."

Adam kept his Frog Zord's tongue around Scorpitron, but he couldn't keep it up.

"I'm losing my grip!" he shouted. "I'm can't hold on much longer!"

The Falcon Zord -now repaired - then flew towards the Frog Zord from the air.

"Falcon Zord is back in the game." Tommy said. "Adam, disengage. I've got a clear shot!"

"He's all yours." Adam said, pressing a button.

The Frog Zords tongue then removed itself from Scorpitron's neck. The Eagle Zord - now repaired itself - then flew in and went beside the Falcon Zord

"Hang on, Tommy, I'll go with you." Sophie said, moving her Zord in beside Tommy's.

"Right, we'll take him together." Tommy agreed. "All right, big guy, it's lights out for you."

The Falcon Zord then clapped its wings together while the Eagle Zord armed its lasers, still flying this time.

"Rockets away!" Tommy shouted.

"Firing lasers!" Sophie shouted.

The Falcon Zord then fired eight rockets from the end of its wings, four from each and then then Eagle Zord fired its lasers at the same time. The rockets and lasers then all hit Scorpitron and destroyed it, leaving only wreckage of it left as the two Zords flew over what was left of it.

"He's outta there!" Adam cheered, raising his fists.

"Bullseye!" Sophie cheered, pulling her left fist down.

"Target neutralised." Tommy said. "Now let's go get the other one."

Rocky kept his Ape Zord on Hornitor's back, but it kept trying to shake him off.

"He's too strong!" Rocky said. "I can't take him down!"

Hornitor then put its hands on the Ape Zord, and then threw it off its back towards the front of him.

"Whoooa!" Rocky moaned, as his Zord hit the ground on its back.

The other Zords then moved along the street, and then the Frog Zord jumped in front of it, and then the Eagle Zord landed beside the Frog Zord.

"Everybody close in." Tommy said. "This streets a dead end."

He then landed his Falcon Zord beside the Eagle Zord, as the Ape Zord got back up, and the other Zords got in behind it.

"They've destroyed my beautiful creation!" Ivan gritted angrily.

Hornitor then turned around and clipped its pincers together.

"Now I'm beginning to get really angry!" Ivan said, gritting his teeth.

Goldar then bent down whimpering in fear. Ivan then stretched his body into an ooze pipe from the observatory tower to the back of Hornitor.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick." Kimberly said disgustingly.

Hornitor then began to grow even bigger than it was thanks to Ivan Ooze.

"I feel big again!" Ivan said.

"Go get 'em, booger man!" Goldar cheered.

Hornitor's head then changed into Ivan's head, having fused with it.

"Whoa. Somebody called a plastic surgeon." Aisha joked.

"And I thought he looked ugly before." Sophie admitted. "Now he looks even more ugly."

Ivan then grabbed hold of the observatory tower, and began to pull it from the ground.

"Oh, no!" Goldar muttered, before turning around. "I'm outta here!" He then flew off.

He flew off just in time, as Ivan then pulled the tower out of the ground.

"Time for a little sword play." Ivan said, taking the tower in his hands like it was a staff.

He then began to march towards the Zords, and stomped onto the monorail track in the process, destroying it.

"He destroyed the monorail track!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"We need Ninja Megazord power now!" Tommy told the others.

"Ninja Megazord, power up!" the Rangers all shouted together.

The Ape Zord then lowered its head, and then retracted its arms, and then a hand came out of it, making an arm. The Frog Zord then moved its legs up, and then moved its head forward. The Bear Zord then retracted its arms, and part of its chest, and then moved its head down into the chest.

"Guys, the monorail's in trouble." Tommy told the others. "I'll complete docking sequence later."

"Okay." Kimberly said, as the Falcon Zord flew off. "We'll take care of Ivan."

The Wolf Zord then retracted its legs, and then a hand came out of its mouth. The Bear Zord then jumped onto the Frog Zord, and then opened up two holes in its sides. The Wolf Zord then attached itself to the Bear Zord, forming the left arm, and then the Ape Zord did the same on the right, forming the right arm. The Eagle Zord then flew down and wrapped its wings around the Ninja Megazord's legs, and then the Crane Zord attached itself on top of it, forming the head.

"Crane Zord, locked on. Checking out" Kimberly said, before her chaired moved her back from her Zord.

The six Rangers were then inside the cockpit. Adam and Aisha were at the back, with an empty space between them for when Tommy arrived, while the rest were in the front. Billy was diagonally on Aisha's left, with Kimberly diagonal on her right, while Sophie was diagonally on Adam's left, and Rocky was diagonally on his right, and the power animal symbol was between Sophie and Kimberly.

"Ninja battle mode now!" they all shouted.

The Ninja Megazord then got ready to fight.

"Activating Ninja Megazord battle mode." Billy said.

"Power Sword now!" they all shouted.

The Ninja Megazord then brought out the Power Sword.

"Shall we tango?" Ivan asked rhetorically.

He then hit the Ninja Megazord with the tower, and then blocked an attack with the Power Sword.

* * *

The monorail cars were still moving along the track.

"Oh, no." a boy said.

"What is that?" another boy asked, seeing something up ahead.

They then look, and saw the part of the track Ivan had destroyed.

"The track's broken!" Fred shouted.

"Oh, no!" the kids moaned.

The Falcon Zord kept flying towards the damaged part of the track.

"Hang on, kids." Tommy said.

The monorail kept moving towards the damaged part of the track, and then the Falcon Zord began to fly over it, which made everyone in the front car turn to it.

"Falcon Zord is coming in for a landing." Tommy said.

"Everybody hang on!" Fred shouted.

The Falcon Zord then landed on the damaged part of the track, with its tail at one end and beak on the other, and it was just long enough to fit. The monorail car then rode along the Falcon, which prevented it from crashing onto the ground.

"All right! Yeah!" the kids cheered, as Fred and a boy high-fived each other. "Whoo!"

"Good luck, kids." Tommy said.

* * *

Ivan tried to hit the Ninja Megazord again, but it rolled forward to avoid it. The Megazord then got back up and tried to hit him, but he blocked it with the tower, sending sparks into the cockpit.

"The Power Sword has been destroyed." Aisha informed the others.

Ivan then punched the Megazord's face, and then grapped it and picked it up.

"Micro-pressure's dropping." Rocky said.

"Negative helm control." Adam said.

"And the shields are down." Sophie said.

"Tommy, we need your help." Kimberly said.

"Hang tight, guys." Tommy said. "I'm on my way."

He then lifted his Falcon Zord up from the damaged monorail track, and then took off to join the others.

Ivan then grabbed the Megazord and began spinning it around.

"Everybody hang on!" Kimberly said, as they grabbed the controls.

"Next stop, Angel Grove First National." Ivan said, before throwing the Megazord away.

"Whooaaa!" Kimberly screamed, as the Megazord headed towards a building.

"Brace for impact!" Billy shouted.

The Megazord then crashed through the building and then landed on its belly on the road on the other side of it.

"Everyone alright?" Sophie asked the others, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aisha replied.

"All systems are down." Billy said, checking the systems.

"He's closing in." Rocky told the others.

"Tommy, get your butt down here!" Kimberly yelled.

"Falcon Zord coming in to complete the sequence." Tommy said.

The Falcon Zord then attached itself to the Ninja Megazord's back, forming a set of wings.

"Ninja Falcon Megazord!" Tommy shouted, leaving his cockpit.

The others then all turned around as Tommy entered the Megazord's cockpit, arriving between Adam and Aisha.

"All right, guys. Let's get Ooze outta here before he destroys everything." he told the others.

"I'll set a course for outer space." Billy said, turning to his controls.

"Good idea." Tommy agreed.

"Let's do it!" they all said, turning back to their controls.

The Megazord then began to take off and then shot up into the air.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Ivan said, spreading wings out himself. "Yee-haw!" he shouted, before chasing after them.

* * *

At the construction site, the parents were now walking closer to the quarry area.

"Leap to our doom!" they chanted. "Leap to our doom! Leap to our doom! Leap to our doom! Leap to our doom!"

Fred, Bulk, Skull and all the kids - now out of the monorail - ran as fast as they could, and then managed to get in front of them.

"It's our parents!" a girl shouted.

Fred then turned around and ran to the quarry's edge. He then looked down and saw a truck full of water down there, and a cherry-picker as well.

"You guys try and stop them!" he shouted, turning back to everyone else. "And you two come with me!" he said, pointing to Bulk and Skull.

He then ran off, and Bulk and Skull then followed. The children then ran towards their parents, and tried to hold them back from the quarry, but the parents kept walking, causing the kids to try harder.

* * *

Up the space, the Ninja Megazord kept flying away, with Ivan right behind it.

"Guys, I think I know to get rid of Ivan." Billy suddenly said.

"Really? How?" Adam asked.

"Ryan's Comet." Billy told them.

"Billy, that's brilliant!" Tommy said.

"Of course. Good thinking, Billy." Sophie said, getting what he meant.

"What?" Kimberly asked, still confused.

"We get Ivan into the comet's path..." Billy began to explain.

"And kaboom! He's space dust." Aisha finished, getting what he meant.

"All right, guys, main thrusters." Tommy said.

"Right!" the others all said.

* * *

Back at the construction site, the kids kept tried to hold their parents back from the quarry.

"We can't hold them back!" a boy said.

"We have to keep on trying!" another boy moaned.

The kids kept trying, but they were now getting close to the edge, and then a wheelbarrow was knocked into the quarry. They finally reached the quarry's edge, when Fred came up with the top of the cheery-picker with a hose or something with him.

"Turn it on!" he shouted, turning to Bulk and Skull.

They both then turned on the water truck, and then Fred started firing water out of the hose at the kids and parents, moving them back away from the quarry, moving it along from parent to parent.

* * *

Up in space, the Ninja Megazord and Ivan both flew over the palace on the moon, and on top of it, was the snow globe Rita and Lord Zedd were trapped in, who saw them both pass by.

"Well, if it isn't that double-dealing dough head!" Rita squeaked.

"I hope those Rangers put that lousy lowlife out of my misery!" Lord Zedd squeaked. "Go, Rangers!"

"Go, Rangers!" Rita squeaked.

"Go, Rangers!" Lord Zedd squeaked.

"Go, Rangers!" Rita squeaked.

The Ninja Megazord then began to turn around.

"We're approaching the comet's coordinates." Billy told the others, as the Megazord turned to Ivan.

"All right, guys, this is it." Tommy told the others. "We'll wait here and lure him in."

"I'm gonna rip you apart Zord by Zord!" Ivan shouted, firing towards the Megzord like a rocket.

"Here he comes. Brace yourselves!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers grabbed onto to something each.

Ivan then grabbed it, which sent sparks into the cockpit, and then he laughed evilly as he kept the Megazord locked in a grapple.

"Micro-pressures in the red!" Adam shouted.

"We're imploding!" Rocky said.

"Bearing 009." Billy read on his computer, before turning to the others. "We're right in the comet's trajectory. We need to break free."

"Have you hugged your Zords today?" Ivan asked the Rangers, laughingly.

He kept his grip on the Megazord, as Ryan's Comet began to move towards them.

"Here it comes!" Rocky yelled, spotting it.

"We have to break his grip!" Tommy told the others.

"Anyone got any ideas then?" Sophie asked the others.

"Desperate times call desperate measures." Aisha said, touching her controls.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked, turning to her.

Aisha then smashed one of her controls, revealing a button on it. "Taking car of business." she told Kimberly, before pressing the button with her palm.

The Ninja Megazord then hit Ivan in between its legs with its knee, forcing him to let go of it.

"We're outta here." Tommy said.

"Right!" the others said together.

The Ninja Megazord then turned around and headed back to Earth. Ivan then came right into Ryan's Comet trajectory.

"Oh, no!" he groaned.

He then fell right into the comet and was destroyed. The Megazord then flew back towards Earth as the shockwaves from Ivan destruction came up short behind it.

* * *

Back at the construction site, Fred was still firing the hose at the parents, when they suddenly began to regain their senses. He then turned off the hose as the parents and kids began to hug each other.

"Yeah." Fred said quietly.

"Skull!" Bulk said, about to hug his friend.

"Bulk..." Skull said, stopping him, before holding out his hand, which his friend shook.

Fred then looked around the parents to find his father, and then he spotted him. "Dad!" he called.

Mr. Kelman turned and saw Fred on the cherry-picker. "Fred!" he called.

"Dad!" Fred called, holding his hand up.

Mr. Kelman then ran through the crowd, and then picked his son up off the cherry-picker, and then got to his knees.

"I love you, son." he said, as they hugged each other.

* * *

The Rangers teleportation beams then arrived at the Command Center, and then they took their helmets off.

"Alpha!" Aisha said, as they ran towards him and Zordon.

"Rangers, you made it!" Alpha said.

The Rangers crowed around him, Billy, Rocky and Kimberly on his right, and Tommy, Aisha, Adam and Sophie on his left.

"But... I'm afraid you're too late." Alpha finished sadly.

"Too late?" Billy asked, unable to breathe.

They all then looked at Zordon, lying motionless in the tube.

"This can't be happening." Kimberly cried quietly, tears in her eyes.

Tommy then sighed sadly, closing his eyes, as did Aisha, while Adam looked down.

"I can't believe it." Sophie cried, struggling to get the words out, covering her face with her right hand to hide her tears.

Tommy then turned to the others. "Remember what we learnt?" he asked, getting the others to look at him. "To those who process the Great Power, all things are possible." he explained.

The others all looked at him, knowing what he meant, tears still in Sophie's and Kimberly's eyes.

"Come on." Tommy said.

They all put their helmets down, and then walked around the tube to form a circle. (Sophie was between Billy and Adam) They all then held their arms up to touch the people's hands beside them, and then put their heads up and closed their eyes. The Power Animal symbols on their chests then began to glow, and then the power animals left their chests towards Zordon.

They then opened their eyes, as the Great Power began to repair the Command Center, fixing the broken computers, and putting the pillars back up in their right position. They all then looked down as the power went towards Zordon's chest, and then he opened his eyes, which caused them to all smile. The Great Power then restored the Command Center's power, and then Zordon's energy tube, making him look exactly like he was before Ivan's attack.

"Zordon!" they all cheered, as they ran around to see his face.

"Rangers!" Zordon said.

"He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!" Alpha cheered.

"We thought that you had..." Kimberly said, but couldn't find the words to finish.

"It is good to see you again, too." Zordon told them all.

Rocky then touched Kimberly's shoulder as they all smiled up at Zordon. Kimberly and Sophie both still had tears in their eyes, but they were now weeping tears of joy.

* * *

The next night, a celebration party was being held at the lake due to Ryan's Comet passing. Bulk and Skull were trying to tell everyone how they supposedly stopped Ivan Ooze, but many people looked like they didn't believe them.

"Awesome!" Bulk said.

"Incredible!" Skull said.

"Brilliant! Ivan and his 50-foot monsters had us completely surrounded." Bulk said.

"There was no escape." Skull said.

"We knew that at the moment, we were facing death straight in the eye." Bulk said.

"We can smell death's breath." Skull said, taking his sunglasses off.

"And death's breath could use a mint." Bulk said.

On a table nearby them both, sat the Rangers eating. (Sophie was beside Billy on the end)

"Do you believe those guys?" Kimberly asked the others, having heard them.

They all laughed.

"They've been like that for years, Kim." Sophie giggled. "I don't think they'll ever change."

They all laughed again.

"I'm so hungry." Rocky said, eating some food.

Fred then climbed under a bar near them all.

"Hey, guys." he said, learning on their table, getting their attention.

"Hey, Fred!" Tommy said, as they hit hands together.

"Hey! Rumor has it your quite the hero." Kimberly said.

Ha-ha-ha! That's my man!" Tommy said, ruffling Fred's hat.

"I helped a bit. The Power Rangers did most of the work." Fred admitted.

"Well, at least you're being honest with yourself... unlike those two." Sophie said, pointing at Bulk and Skull.

"Thanks." Fred said.

"Hey, things got tough, you didn't panic." Tommy told Fred. "You, my friend, demonstrated true bravery."

"It's like what you taught me about martial arts: use your head, and above all, stay clam." Fred told Tommy.

"I heard you're in line to a Ranger yourself one of these days." Aisha said.

"Nah, that's impossible." Fred said, shaking his head.

"Hey, anything's possible." Tommy told him.

"You really think so?" Fred asked.

"I know so." Tommy said.

The other Rangers all smiled, knowing what he meant.

"Fred Kelman, the Sliver Ranger." Fred said, smiling.

"It does have a certain ring to it." Billy admitted.

Fred then shook his head. "Fred Kelman the Gold Ranger." he said, grinning.

They all then laughed as Tommy and Fred high-fived each other. They then turned and saw fireworks go off in the distance.

"Check it out!" Rocky said.

They all then got up from their seats and walked towards the bar, and then laughed cheerfully. (Sophie was beside Rocky on the end)

"Cool!" Fred cheered.

More fireworks then began to go off, and a billboard began to glow, forming some words.

"All right!" Fred cheered.

"I don't believe it!" Kimberly cheered.

The glowing billboard was then finished glowing up, and the words were complete, which read 'Thank you, Power Rangers'.

"Power Rangers?" Skull asked, confusingly.

"Bulk and Skull!" Bulk said, offended.

More fireworks then went off and the Rangers cheered.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

They then all cheered again.

* * *

Directed by  
Brain Spicer

Screenplay by Arne Olson

Story by  
John Kamps and Arne Olson

Produced by  
Haim Saban  
Shuki Levy  
Suzanne Todd

A  
Saban entertainment/Toei Company  
production

Karen Ashley

Johnny Yong Bosch

Steve Cardenas

Joelle Carter

Jason David Frank

Amy Jo Johnson

David Yost

Jason Narvy

Paul Schreir

And  
Paul Freeman  
as Ivan Ooze

* * *

In the palace, Goldar was now sitting in the throne. He then spun it around to face Mordant, who was bowing to him.

"I am King Goldar, the ruler of the universe!" he announced.

He and Mordant then laughed, as the door began to open. They both turned to it, as Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd walked in, having been now set free from the snow globe, and were both looking very angry.

"Uh-oh." Goldar and Mordant both muttered to each other, knowing they were in trouble.

* * *

 **End Credits Cast.**

Aisha/Yellow Ranger - Karen Ashley  
Adam/Black Ranger - Johnny Yong Bosch  
Rocky/Red Ranger - Steve Cardenas  
Sophie/Orange Ranger - Joelle Carter  
Tommy/White Ranger - Jason David Frank  
Kimberly/Pink Ranger - Amy Jo Johnson  
Billy/Blue Ranger - David Yost  
Bulk - Paul Schrier  
Skull - Jason Narvy  
Ivan Ooze - Paul Freeman  
Dulcea - Gabrielle Fitzpatrick  
Zordon - Nicholas Bell  
Alpha 5 - Peta-Maree Rixon  
Mordant - Jean Paul Bell  
Goldar - Kerry Casey  
Lord Zedd - Mark Ginther  
Rita Repulsa - Julia Cortez  
Fred Kelman - Jamie Croft  
Kids - Paul Pantano, Michael McMahon and Tim Valka  
Mr. Kelman - Peter Mochrie  
Security Guard - Scott McGregor  
Reporter - Paula Morrell  
Construction Workers - Paul Goddard and Robert Simper  
Zombie parent dancer - Robyn Gol

 **Voice Cast**

Kerrigan Mahan - Goldar  
Robert L. Manahan - Zordon  
Robert Axelrod - Lord Zedd  
Barbara Goodson - Rita Repulsa  
Richard Wood - Alpha 5  
Martin G. Metcalf - Mordant


End file.
